


Hey, Gorgeous, You Have Something of Mine

by RadiantSeraphina (Lady_Arrowwood)



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Crossover, Game!Meta meet Anime!Dedede, M/M, Past Abuse, Post-Canon, Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arrowwood/pseuds/RadiantSeraphina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many reasons Meta Knight can't pursue a relationship with King Dedede: his knightly vows of chastity, his inability to produce the heirs Dedede needs, their differences in status, and Meta Knight's significantly longer lifespan.</p><p>And the fact that Meta Knight's woken up in some sort of bizarre alternate dimension. There's that, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Would You Like an Itemized List of Why We Can't Be Together?

**Author's Note:**

> Occurs after Planet Robobot from the games and after the end of the anime. Credit for the inspiration for this goes to beyond-the-knight on Tumblr.

When Dedede tried to climb into bed with him, Meta Knight met him with scowls and snide remarks, but he moved to make room all the same. Dedede was soft and warm, and while the injuries Meta Knight had gained from Haltmann Works were healed, they still weighed heavily on him. Everything inside him seemed to have changed in a deep, unfathomable way. Every time someone called his name, Meta Knight delighted in it, over-eager to engage in a conversation because they called him _Meta Knight_ instead of _#M-7110_. He itched to do something, and he worked constantly, dismissing Dedede’s worried glances and Bandanna Dee’s knowing ones. Meta Knight made sure he was exhausted by bedtime, so there’d be no time to think about how much they’d hurt him. How they’d made him scream and cry until his throat was raw. How _ashamed_ he was that he, Dedede's best knight, had been reduced to begging. He kept begging, even though all his pleas were met with mocking caresses to his face and wings and Susie’s cool remarks about how she was going to break him.

 

And she had. Even if Kirby had taken down Star Dream and Meta Knight had spent weeks clearing out any remnant of Haltmann Works’ influence, it wasn’t enough. She still won. And Dedede was soft and warm. He nuzzled against the side of Meta Knight’s face and stroked the membrane of his wings. The king's paws were much larger than Susie's hands and firmer in their touch. That small difference was more comforting than it probably should've been. “Surely, you ain’t really upset about little ole me wantin’ to sleep in here, are you, my favoritest Mety Knight?” Dedede asked. He’d clearly attempted an exaggerated sultry tone, but it sounded a bit like a really bad coastal accent.

 

“You do it just to annoy me,” Meta Knight replied.

 

Often, that was the reason. Meta Knight knew Dedede enjoyed seeing him riled up, but of the late, Meta Knight had begun to suspect an ulterior motive. He had too much pride to admit that he hadn’t pieced together exactly what it might be, though.

 

“Such a cold response!” Dedede replied, in mock-offense. “An’ here I was gonna tell my dear, sweet Mety Knight how much I love him!”

 

Meta Knight’s breath caught in his throat. Was _that_ where the conversation was going? “You can’t love me, my liege.”

 

“I dunno why you keep sayin’ that,” Dedede replied. “I think bein’ the king, I’m allowed to love whoever I wanna, as long as the other party feels the same. An’ I assume you do. After all, you ain’t said you _don’t_ love me like that.”

 

“It doesn’t matter. I can’t give you what you need.”

 

Dedede stopped petting. “Hey, turn over, so I can look at you,” he said.

 

Meta Knight sighed and rolled onto his back, gazing upwards at Dedede. The king propped his cheek up on one paw and lay on his side. “An’ what do you think I need that you cain’t give me?”

 

Meta Knight frowned. “I’ve taken vows—”

 

“Of chastity, as part of the chivalric code. Yeah, I know, but if that’s the sacrifice I gotta make—”

 

“You shouldn’t _have_ to make a sacrifice to be in a relationship,” Meta Knight said. “I can’t expect you to be chaste, too. That’s absurd.”

 

“Relationship are all about compromise, right? They’re built on sacrifices, Mety Knight. An’ if I got to do all the other stuff—all the lovey dovey kinda things with you, I’d be okay.” Dedede’s eyes lit up. “I could court you—properly and what-not. You know. Flowers an’ moonlight serenades. Or maybe I’d leave the serenades to you. You got a better voice.”

 

“Even so, I couldn’t produce the heirs you need.”

 

“So? When I die, I’ll leave Dreamland to you. That ain’t a problem.”

 

Meta Knight swallowed around the lump in his throat. _When I die_. Dedede said it so flippantly, so casually, as if their difference in lifespans was a complete non-issue. As if it didn’t even matter that Dedede’s entire life was just a drop in the bucket for Meta Knight. Sure, they were both young, and Dedede didn’t care about things like that and heirs—not yet. But he would. He’d grow to regret his decision to be with Meta Knight, who’d be left with a kingdom and thousands of years of heartache. “And what will people think?” Meta Knight asked.

 

“About me leavin’ Dreamland to you? I don’t see why it’d be a problem.”

 

“About _us_. You’re going to get old more quickly than I do, and when you die, I’ll still be this. I won’t change very much at all.”

 

Dedede shrugged and grinned slyly. “I guess they’ll all be thinkin’ that I’ve got a real hot consort. Is that the thing you’re caught up on? Come on, Mety Knight, we’ve got thousands a years behind us and ahead of us. We're both adults. So who cares if I’m gonna age faster than you are? Long as you ain’t opposed to watchin’ all my plumage start to turn white.”

 

“Dedede—”

 

“And ‘sides, ain’t there been kings that have done lots of bad things? If the worst thing I do is love someone that’s gonna age a heck of a lot slower than I do, that really ain’t doin’ too bad, is it?”

 

“And when I die, who am I to leave the kingdom to?”

 

“I dunno. I trust you to make that decision.”

 

“You need heirs, Dedede,” Meta Knight said. “I promise I’ll find a suitable queen for you.”

 

Dedede frowned. “An’ do you think any queen is gonna hold a candle to _you_? I ain’t gettin’ in some sorta political arranged marriage just so I can have kids.”

 

“But don’t you think you might want them, someday? Wouldn’t you like to be remembered as the founder of a great lineage?”

 

“Why would I care ‘bout somethin’ I ain’t ever gonna get to see? If it’s you or _that_ , I’d always pick you. ‘Cause I love you, Meta Knight. You’re the only person I’d ever wanna spend the rest of my life with.”

 

Meta Knight tried to think of a better argument. There must be something to change Dedede’s mind. It was for the king’s own good. It was for _Meta Knight’s_ own good. He couldn’t bear the thought of having Dedede as a partner for so many thousands of years, and then, he’d just be gone. It would hurt so, so badly. More than leaving Father, more than any battle or any monster could ever hurt him.

 

 _Dear heart, do you think it won’t hurt you anyway? You’ll love him, whether or not you choose to pursue a romantic relationship. It will hurt, regardless._ Galaxia. Meta Knight started at her voice in his head; she rarely offered advice about something as banal as his relationships.

 

 _It’s hardly banal, if it’s causing you such distress_.

 

“Hi, Galaxia!” Dedede exclaimed, with a cheerful wave.

 

Meta Knight frowned. “How did you know I…?”

 

“You do this thing where you tilt your head and kinda look up an’ off to the right, when you’re listenin’ to her. It’s kinda adorable. She agrees with me, doesn’ she?” Dedede asked, grinning smugly.

 

“She’s telling me that I’m late for my late-night parfait,” Meta Knight deadpanned.

 

Dedede boomed in laughter and climbed out of bed. “Well, I don’t wanna keep you from gettin’ your proper nutrition!”

 

Meta Knight jumped onto the floor and was immediately swept into Dedede’s arms. “So cute!” Dedede said, grinning at him. “I wish I had little blush-marks like you!”

 

Meta Knight’s face warmed. “Father always hated them,” he admitted.

 

“Of course, he did! Nightmare was jealous that _he_ couldn’t be cute _and_ fierce!”

 

Dedede hugged him tightly, forcing Meta Knight’s face into his soft, downy feathers. For all Dedede’s comments about Meta Knight being soft and snuggly like a plush toy, the knight wondered if his liege didn’t fit the description, also. “Not in public,” Meta Knight said.

 

Dedede sighed, but placed Meta Knight on the ground all the same. “Besides, I must put on my armor. Go on without me.”

 

“No, I’ll wait,” Dedede said.

 

Meta Knight nodded and reached for his mask. He always kept it within paw’s reach, along with Galaxia, his pauldrons, and his sabatons. He’d gotten very efficient at putting it all on himself, but he rarely wore full armor on his late night snack-excursions. With his face hidden, Meta Knight nodded to Dedede. “Meta, I ain’t…I ain’t pushin’ you too much with this relationship stuff, am I? I mean, if you don’t want that, it’s really okay. I know I ain’t entitled to your love. I just…”

 

“You aren’t pushing me too hard. I just think that we need to think it through very carefully.”

 

“ _We_ or _you_? Cause I’ve been thinkin’ about it for years.”

 

“Maybe me,” Meta Knight admitted. “I do love you, but I just—”

 

“Hey, you ain’t gotta justify it to me,” Dedede said, with a dismissive wave. “I know you’re just lookin’ out for everyone!”

 

Meta Knight hummed. Together, they went down to the kitchen in search of late-night snacks. It’d been their nightly routine for years. The castle wasn’t entirely rebuilt, but the kitchens had fortunately survived mostly in-tact. “But jus’ so you know,” Dedede said, going to his stash of chocolate. “I’m still gonna spend the night in your room. I just cain’t sleep without my most favoritest knightmare!”

 

“You think you’re so punny,” Meta Knight deadpanned.

 

His efforts received a delighted clap and massive grin. “Ha! Not bad, Mety Knight! I knew you had a sense of humor buried deep inside you! I’m so proud!”

 

To Meta Knight’s annoyance, there was no mousse to be found. “I’ll get some for you,” Dedede insisted. “I’ll send the waddle dees out first thing in the mornin.’ Chocolate?”

 

Dedede sat on the edge of a table and offered Meta Knight part of a candy bar. With a few quick flaps, Meta Knight joined him and happily took the offered treat. Wildly, he considered leaning into Dedede’s side. For the heat and the closeness. And the softness. That was what people in love did, wasn’t it? They sat really close to one another and showed lots of physical affection. But Meta Knight would surely botch the attempt. He wasn’t good at things like that, which was yet another reason why he and Dedede would never work. Dedede deserved someone far more affectionate than Meta Knight.

 

* * *

 

 

That Dedede had—in fact—spent the rest of the night in Meta Knight’s bed wasn’t a surprise. It also wasn’t surprising that Meta Knight woke up before Dedede. Still sleepy, the knight buried his face into Dedede’s chest. Had he been properly awake—or had Dedede been awake—Meta Knight would’ve never done such a thing, but he felt he could safely proclaim his innocence. After all, it wasn’t his fault that he’d rolled over in his sleep, right? Right.

 

Then, Dedede yelled. Meta Knight sat upright, immediately alert. He grabbed Galaxia from beneath his pillow, ready to face any threat. “Dedede, what—”

 

Dedede’s hammer slammed into the knight’s side. There was deep, throbbing pain, and Meta Knight was flung onto the ground. He dropped Galaxia, and the blade landed far out of reach. Dazed, he blinked rapidly and stared up at Dedede, who watched him with wide eyes, his hammer held threateningly before Meta Knight’s face. “Why did you hit me?” Meta Knight asked.

 

“I dunno who you are or why you thought you could just sneak in my bed like that, but you better start explainin’ right now!” Dedede demanded.

 

Meta Knight winced and got to his feet. Dedede swung his hammer again, and Meta Knight barely managed to dodge it. He took flight and darted back, grasping Galaxia’s hilt. “Escargoon! Meta Knight, get in here an’ do your job for once, zoi!” Dedede shouted.

 

Meta Knight? “Dedede, _I_ ’m Meta Knight.”

 

“Yeah, sure you are! That’s funny cause I don’t remember Meta Knight havin’ giant demon wings, an’ he always wears armor!”

 

Something was very wrong. It didn’t seem to be a dream; it _hurt_ too much to be a dream. Had Dedede lost his memory somehow? That seemed unlikely, as he clearly _remembered_ Meta Knight. Or _a_ Meta Knight. “Dedede, there’s something—”

 

“How d’you know my name, zoi?”

 

The room wasn’t right. This wasn’t his room; it wasn’t even Dedede’s room. The king’s room was still sparsely furnished and hadn’t been entirely rebuilt yet. What was this? The door burst open, and a purple snail burst in. “What is it now, Sire? I’m trying—what is _that_?” The snail halted abruptly and gaped. “I thought NME was out of business!”

 

“They is! I didn’ order no demonbeast! Where’s Meta Knight, an’ why ain’t he protectin’ me?”

 

“I _am_ Meta Knight! And you—you’re King Dedede of Dreamland, right? Who’re you?” Meta Knight asked, nodding to the snail.

 

“He done thinks he’s Meta Knight!” Dedede exclaimed. “An’ I woke up in my bed, an’ he was just there!”

 

“What?” the snail asked.

 

Meta Knight’s wings twitched in irritation. “Clearly, there’s something wrong,” he said, “But I assure you that I mean you no harm, Sire.”

 

“Yeah, sure, that’s why you’re flyin’ over my head an’ wavin’ your sword!” Dedede retorted.

 

“You attacked me!”

 

“Wait,” the snail said. “Isn’t Meta Knight’s sword magic or something? Only he can use it.”

 

“She,” Meta Knight corrected, out of reflex.

 

“Yeah, maybe,” Dedede said, lowering his hammer a bit, “But that don’t explain why he looks like that or why he was in my bed!”

 

“I was sleeping. You—you wanted to sleep in my bed last night,” Meta Knight said, hesitantly lighting on the ground.

 

“His Majesty would never request such a thing!” the snail scoffed, crossing his arms.

 

 _Meta Knight,_ Galaxia murmured. _I think, perhaps, this is another Dedede._

_Like another alternate?_

_Yes. He feels like Dedede, but there’s something off. Perhaps, if this world has a Meta Knight, he might be able to aid us._

Meta Knight approached Dedede, who shoved the snail between them. “Sire!” the snail complained.

 

“Delilah,” Meta Knight said.

 

Dedede’s eyes widened. “How d’you know about Mom?”

 

“I don’t know what’s happened,” Meta Knight said, “But I am Meta Knight, and in—in my world—we grew up together. I can prove it. I can tell you things about yourself that you’ve never told anyone else. Please, allow me to speak with your Meta Knight, so we might figure this out. And know that I would never harm you, my liege.”

 

“D-do you know about Dad, too?” Dedede asked.

 

“Daedelus?”

 

Dedede nodded and hefted his hammer over his shoulder. “Yeah, okay. I’ll take you to Meta Knight. Come on, Escargoon.”

 

Meta Knight bowed and sheathed Galaxia between his wings to show that he meant no harm. “Please, lead the way, Your Highness, and I shall follow.”

 

* * *

 

King Dedede was in his bed. Meta Knight froze, as the king stroked his back, reaching beneath his cape to do it. What was going on? The knight shivered. “Sire, please, don’t touch me.”

 

Dedede stopped, and Meta Knight sighed deeply. There had to be a logical explanation. Perhaps, Dedede had taken to sleepwalking. “Did I upset my dearest Mety Knight?” Dedede asked.

 

Dearest Mety Knight? Since when had Meta Knight _ever_ been the subject of such endearments? The knight climbed out of bed, trying to put some distance between himself and his liege. King Dedede lay on his side, smirking and giving Meta Knight bedroom eyes. Oh, _dear_. Had someone slipped the king a love potion? Meta Knight couldn’t imagine who would be capable of making such a thing, and Dreamland had been very quiet since the fall of NME, but…

 

Dedede slowly sat upright. “Will you get me a cup of tea, Mety Knight?” the king asked, batting his eyes dramatically.

 

A chance to leave. This was good. It’d give him space to figure out what was wrong. He could find Sword and Blade to see if they’d noticed anything amiss. “What kind?” Meta Knight asked, playing along.

 

“Mint, please.”

 

“Certainly, Sire.”

 

Meta Knight walked quickly past the king, who suddenly tackled him to the ground. Meta Knight shouted in surprise, disoriented for a moment. “Bandanna Dee!” Dedede shouted.

 

Meta Knight tried to unsheathe Galaxia, but what was he supposed to do? Use them against his _king_? The puffball tried to kick Dedede, instead, but Meta Knight was a skilled swordsman. Dedede easily beat him in a contest of strength, and he’d caught Meta Knight off-guard. “What’d you do to him?” Dedede asked.

 

“Do to who?” Meta Knight asked.

 

“To Meta Knight! I dunno who you are, but I know you ain’t him!”

 

 _What_? A waddle dee, wearing a bright blue bandanna, ran in, spear in hand. “Er…Great King?”

 

“Knock ‘im out, Dee!” Dedede shouted.

 

“ _What_?” Meta Knight asked.

 

As if that waddle dee could actually—the spear shaft came down hard, and the world was suddenly awash with colors and Galaxia’s concern, which seemed so, so far away.


	2. So My Almost Boyfriend Is Stuck in a Parallel Dimension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone discovers that the Meta Knight they know isn't the one standing before them.

The castle corridors were unfamiliar, and Meta Knight kept close behind the king and the snail, presumably Escargoon. “Say, uh, you said you knew my parents,” Dedede said, glancing over his shoulder. “D’you, uh, know where they came from zoi?”

 

“Hal Star, I believe.”

 

Dedede boomed in nervous laughter and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, that’s right! Just was  wonderin’ how you knows so much. I cain’t imagine us growin’ up together! Heck, the thought o’ you even havin’ a childhood’s pretty ridiculous!”

 

Meta Knight frowned, unsure whether or not he ought to be insulted. “Aren’t we friends in this world?” the knight asked.

 

“ _Friends_?” Escargoon laughed. “You’re hardly anything close to His Majesty.”

 

“Yeah, Meta Knight jus’ works for me, an’ he ain’t even very good at his job! If you’re interested, though…” Dedede trailed off.

 

“I fear my own Dedede would miss me greatly,” Meta Knight replied.

 

“Ha! I cain’t really imagine missin’ you either!”

 

This Dedede wouldn’t miss him? Meta Knight furrowed his brow, trying to make sense of it. Dedede bounded in a room, drawing the startled sound of metal and shouts of “Sire!” Meta Knight peered around the king and entered the room. It was very sparse and strangely neat. It felt too empty and too perfect. The air was stale, too. Meta Knight glanced around, searching for a widow to open.

 

Sword and Blade moved into view. Meta Knight started, unsure why they were there. The two had served a brief apprenticeship under him, but they hadn’t lasted long. Where were Sailor, Axe, Mace, Trident, and Javelin? “Oh, no! What happened to Kirby?” Sword asked. “Of all the times for Meta Knight to disappear!”

 

“What happened to Kirby?” Meta Knight asked.

 

“You can talk?” Blade asked. At least, that’s what Meta Knight thought Blade said; he was having a little trouble deciphering the accent.

 

“Why wouldn’t I?”

 

Dedede laughed so hard that he fell over. “Ha! He does look like Kirby! I didn’ even notice cuz of the giant demon wings! I ain’t ever gonna be able to take him seriously again!”

 

“It is quite a different look, Sire,” Escargoon said.

 

Dedede thought it was _funny?_ His Dedede had never laughed at the way Meta Knight looked. He’d still taken Meta Knight seriously and treated him with respect, even if Meta Knight looked so…cute. It didn’t matter how this Dedede thought, though, did it? Meta Knight didn’t plan on staying around, and it was stupid to be upset over _being laughed at_. It was, wasn’t it? Why was he so insecure about it? Meta Knight transformed his wings into his cape and wrapped it around himself, hiding his face. “How d’you do that?” Dedede asked, getting up and tugging on Meta Knight’s cape.

 

The knight briefly considered slipping into his cape and going somewhere else, but no, it was better to stay near Dedede, near someone he trusted. “Sire, please,” Meta Knight said.

 

Sword had placed his hand on his sword. Blade mumbled something about a ‘demonbeast’ and ‘Meta Knight.’ “That ain’t fair!” Dedede exclaimed. “I wanna have a cape the gives me wings! Escargoon, I need you to go find me one!”

 

“The cape doesn’t give me wings,” Meta Knight said, trying to hide his confusion. “I have wings, Sire, and use the cape to hide them sometimes. The cape functions like a pocket dimension.”

 

“A pocket whatza?” Dedede asked.

 

“Like Kirby’s stomach, Sire,” Escargoon replied.

 

How could Dedede _not_ know about his Meta Knight’s wings? Or what a _pocket dimension_ was? Even if he didn’t know his Meta Knight had wings, surely, this Dedede would’ve known something about imprisoning Nightmare or even the _Lor Starcutter._ Meta Knight shook his head and turned his attention to Sword and Blade. “Sword, Blade, I am Meta Knight. I believe that I come from a parallel dimension. I am searching for your master, in the hopes that he might help me return to my proper place.”

 

The knights exchanged a look. “Can you prove you’re Sir Meta Knight?” Sword asked.

 

Meta Knight unsheathed Galaxia, which was a difficult feat, since Meta Knight was determined to keep his face covered at the same time. Sword and Blade stepped forward cautiously. “Looks a little different, doesn’t it?” Sword asked.

 

Meta Knight missed Blade’s reply entirely. “I guess. Well, this wouldn’t be the strangest thing we’ve seen while serving Meta Knight,” Sword said. “We’d like to help you. There’s just one problem; we can’t find our lord. He’s been missing all day, and it’s not like him to wander off without telling anyone.”

 

“What d’you mean?” Dedede asked. “He’s always sneakin’ around the castle!”

 

“Probably hiding from you,” Sword muttered under his breath.

 

“What was that?” Dedede asked, putting his paws on his hips.

 

“Ah, nothing, Sire!” Sword replied.

 

“Then, perhaps, we’ve swapped places,” Meta Knight said. “Your Meta Knight is in my world.”

 

“Yeah, but how come our Meta Knight ain’t got giant wings?” Dedede asked.

 

“Maybe some sort of timeline difference?” Sword suggested. “Or maybe he always hides them. He does wear a cape.”

 

“I cain’t believe Meta Knight’d hide that he has giant demon wings!” Dedede said, crossing his arms. “Wonder what else he’s been hidin.’ Say, you ain’t Kirby’s dad or somethin,’ are you?”

 

Did this Dedede know _anything_ about his Meta Knight? And did he have to keep calling them _demon_ wings? “No, Sire,” Meta Knight replied, self-consciously pulling his cape a little more tightly around himself.

 

Granted, he’d had other things on his mind, but Meta Knight couldn’t _believe_ he’d forgotten to put his mask back on. It shouldn’t matter. Dedede had seen him unmasked so many times— _but he’d never laughed_. They’d laughed at Haltmann Works, and Susie had cooed how adorable he was. She'd even pinched his cheeks.

 

Meta Knight took a deep breath. He wasn’t upset. This Dedede clearly didn’t know much about his Meta Knight, which meant that he wouldn’t know about Meta Knight’s…complicated relationship with his appearance. Or how he—no, he needed to move past that.

 

They weren’t childhood friends in this world. It would be stupid to be upset. So stupid. _All of it_ was stupid. So what if Dedede laughed? The context was different. Dedede wasn’t mechanizing Dreamland or drilling and testing and turning Meta Knight into some sort of monster. But _his_ Dedede would’ve noticed that Meta Knight was upset, and he’d have stopped. This one didn’t even realize he’d crossed a line.

 

* * *

 

 

Waking up was a slow and painful process. Meta Knight’s head ached, and his vision blurred. Dimly, he heard words, but he was too disoriented to interpret them. Steps. Orange feet appeared in his vision. Dimly, he wondered if he was confussed—no, _concussed_. Soft paws touched his face, and Meta Knight lifted his head, dazed. The waddle dee blinked slowly and pressed against Meta Knight’s mouth. He started, and the pain was…suddenly gone. What?

 

The waddle dee stepped back and tilted its head. “It was only sharing. Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you.”

 

Sharing? Sharing what? The waddle dee could speak? Meta Knight had never heard any of them speak before; they were a hive mind, primarily dependent on Waddle Doo's orders. How had this one developed its independence? How was it _talking_ to him? The waddle dee walked away and sat on a box. He tugged on his bandanna and kept blinking very slowly, as if trying to communicate some message with his gaze. Meta Knight had been bound tightly to the column behind him. He scowled and tested the ropes, to see if his captors had underestimated the flexibility and strength of his species. They hadn’t. He slumped against the column and looked around the room. He needed to be logical and survey his surroundings.

 

The waddle dee was watching him and absentmindedly toying with his spear. Had Dedede really left him with _one_ waddle dee guard? And why wasn’t he in the dungeons, if the king was so determined to imprison him? Furthermore, why had he never seen this waddle dee before? Perhaps, Meta Knight could coax it into revealing something. “You removed my armor,” Meta Knight said.

 

“Indeed.”

 

Nothing. Perhaps, he needed a different approach. “I really appreciate being tied up here.”

 

The waddle dee's eyes seemed to soften. “Apologies. Until we know who you are, however, we must treat you with the utmost caution. You resemble someone very dear to us, yet you’re clearly not him. The Great King will be able to offer more information.”

 

That was something, but it didn’t make much sense. “You’re a very odd waddle dee,” Meta Knight said. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.”

 

Perhaps, there was some sort of enchantment? Or some wayward demonbeast responsible? “Bandanna Dee,” the waddle dee answered, amiable enough. “I am the Great King’s loyal adviser and co-administrator of the Kingdom of Dreamland. And you are?”

 

Meta Knight had never heard of this waddle dee. And co-administrator? Dedede was the sole monarch of Dreamland and received support from Lord Ebrum and Lady Like, but he seldom took their advice. They were hardly co-administrators. “I’m Sir Meta Knight,” he said.

 

“You greatly resemble him, yes,” Bandanna Dee said. “I actually wonder if you are him.”

 

Bandanna Dee waddled closer and scrutinized Meta Knight’s face. The knight forced himself to meet the waddle dee’s gaze. He didn’t like being looked at, but it wouldn’t due to show weakness before this strange creature. Waddle dees weren't supposed to act this way. “And have you know Meta Knight very long?” the knight asked.

 

What did he mean by _resemble him_? Was there an imposter Meta Knight? This was surely something more powerful than an enchantment. It couldn’t be Nightmare, though; it was far too soon for him to have regained strength. “I’ve known him for a long time, yes. We’re friends,” Bandanna Dee replied.

 

 _Friends_? Meta Knight didn’t have _friends_. He only kept Sword and Blade as his apprentices and Kirby as his student. It wasn’t that Meta Knight hated people; it was that he feared attachment. He’d seen far more death and heartbreak than any one person ought to see, and while isolation was painful, it was far preferable to losing everyone he loved. Again. “I don’t have friends,” Meta Knight said.

 

“Sir Meta Knight would likely say the same, but he is my friend, nevertheless,” the dee said, his voice warm and fond.

 

King Dedede strode in, then. His chest was puffed out and his hammer swung over his shoulder. Meta Knight narrowed his eyes, trying to look angry and threatening. It was difficult with a face like his, and Meta Knight was surprised Dedede didn’t burst into laughter. But then, Dedede must’ve already seen his face. They took his armor.

 

Kirby walked in, too. The young puffball wore a mass of vibrant, green leaves on his head. It was clearly a copy ability, but Meta Knight wasn’t familiar with it. “Earth Kirby?” he said, confused.

 

“Earth Kirby?” Kirby asked.

 

“Um, I think you mean _Leaf_ ,” Dedede said, crossing his arms. “That’s what the power’s called.”

 

“Why do _you_ know what it’s called?” Meta Knight asked.

 

“Cuz I’m the one that picked out the name,” Dedede replied. “Kirbs was gonna call it Grass, Meta wanted Forest, an’ I said we was callin’ it Leaf.”

 

Meta Knight stared at Dedede for a long moment. Either he was dreaming, or Meta Knight had fallen into some bizarre alternate reality. There could not possibly be a world where _King Dedede_ helped Kirby name his copy abilities.

 

“How long’s he been awake, Dee?” Dedede asked.

 

“Not long, Great King.”

 

“Kay.” The king swung the hammer around and let it hover before Meta Knight’s face. “Well, look, you. I’m the king o’ Dreamland, an’ you’re gonna tell me right now whatcha done with Meta Knight!”

 

Meta Knight sighed. “I haven’t done anything to Meta Knight. I am Meta Knight. Rather, I think you ought to tell me who _you_ are. You aren’t King Dedede. He would never be friendly with Kirby.”

 

“Dedede is my friend!” Kirby protested. “So is Meta Knight! Where is he?”

 

“You can _talk_?” Meta Knight asked. “That’s impossible. You’re just a baby.”

 

“Hey, _I_ ’m askin’ the questions,” Dedede said. “If you ain’t done nothing to him, where is he? I know you ain’t Meta Knight!”

 

“And for argument’s sake, why would you think I’m not Meta Knight?”

 

“Lots of stuff,” Dedede said. “Your eyes change color, your armor’s all different, so is your cape. An’ your voice is off. Mety Knight sounds very—er, what’s the word he used, Dee? It was pretty.”

 

“Sonorous,” the waddle dee replied.

 

“Yeah! That’s it, an’ you don’t. You just sound kinda like odd. Like you’re puttin’ on some sorta fake accent. An’ Meta Knight knows that I _hate_ tea. And mint. But you didn’t bat an eye when I told you to get it for me. So who are you, where are you from, and what have you done to him?”

 

Meta Knight frowned, trying to figure it out. What could possibly have caused _this_? Nightmare was gone, but it was possible that there were other forces responsible. Was this an illusion of some sort? A spell, perhaps? “I haven’t done anything to anyone,” Meta Knight replied.

 

“Great King, I believe him,” Bandanna Dee said. “Think about it. We can’t find _our_ Meta Knight, and you were with him all night. If anyone tried to abduct Meta Knight, he wouldn’t go down without a fight. Even if he’d left the room, we’ve tripled the waddle dees on guard, and we have the Meta-Knights patrolling. Someone would’ve heard or seen something.”

 

The waddle dee was clever. “Yeah, but that don’t explain where _our_ Meta Knight is!” Dedede exclaimed. “Or how he’s here!”

 

“I know,” the waddle dee answered, “But Meta Knight _does_ have an affinity for dimensional magic. If _this_ Meta Knight is an alternate, I imagine our Meta Knight is wherever he’s from.”

 

“Dimensional magic?” Meta Knight asked. “Alternate?”

 

“Like Dark Meta Knight!” Kirby exclaimed.

 

“I believe you might be Meta Knight from a parallel dimension,” Bandanna Dee said. “Perhaps, the two of you have traded places somehow. I’m sure there’s something larger responsible, but…”

 

Dedede smoothed his feathers and frowned. “I don’t like it, but…I guess that ain’t really too far-fetched,” he said. “But if you’re really Meta Knight, tell us somethin’ only he would know.”

 

Meta Knight frowned. “I’m not certain how that will help,” Meta Knight said. “You don’t know anything about me.”

 

Dedede crossed his arms and smirked. “What’s your dad’s name?

 

Meta Knight froze. He couldn’t possibly answer that, and there was no way Dedede could possibly know who his father actually was. Had the other Meta Knight lied to him? Was it some sort of trick? “Garlude,” he said, choosing the first name that came to mind. Fortunately, her name was gender-neutral on many stars.

 

Had he ever mentioned Garlude in Dedede’s hearing? He didn’t think so. “You’re lying,” Dedede said.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Firstly, I know that ain’t your dad. ‘Sides, Meta never mentioned no one named Garlude.”

 

“Then, I highly doubt he’d tell you who his father is,” Meta Knight said.

 

“You really think this might be a Meta Knight?” Dedede asked.

 

“I do, Great King,” Bandanna Dee said.

 

“Kirbs?”

 

Kirby’s wide blue eyes searched Meta Knight’s face for a moment. “He…he feels like Meta Knight,” Kirby said. “I don’t know to describe it, but…”

 

Dedede leaned uncomfortably close, his breath hot and damp on Meta Knight’s face. Meta Knight bit back his insistence that Dedede move further away. The king was too close to him, far too close. “You think I don’t know nothing about Mety Knight?” Dedede asked softly. “I know that his dad was a monster that fed off the fears of countless galaxies, an’ I know that Mety Knight defied him. And paid _dearly_ for defyin’ him. An’ I think sometimes Mety Knight still longs for ‘im because it’s hard to let go of the people you love. Even if that monster ain’t worth an ounce of my Mety Knight’s love or devotion.”

 

Meta Knight’s heart was in his throat. “Nightmare,” he said. “He…he told you that? I’ve never told anyone.” Except Jecra.

 

“To be fair, Nightmare told me. I think he thought I wouldn’ want Meta no more, if I knew, but it didn’ really work. I admired that Mety Knight was brave enough to defy him. I’ve always liked Mety’s spunk. Go ahead an’ untie ‘im, Dee. But know—er, Meta Knight—that we’re keepin’ an eye on you, and if you’ve hurt _our_ Mety Knight, you won’t be around to brag about it long.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dining with the alternate King Dedede was one of the most awkward moments of Meta Knight’s life, and he’d lived a _very_ long time. King Dedede and Escargoon sat on opposite ends of a massive table, with Meta Knight in the middle. Waddle dees waited on them, but the waddle dees, themselves, were strange. They never spoke and gazed blankly ahead, lacking most of the body language Meta Knight was familiar with. It was unnatural and robotic and caused a shiver down Meta Knight’s spine. “Sire, where is Bandanna Dee?” Meta Knight asked, noting the waddle dee’s absence.

 

“Huh?” Dedede asked. “I ain’t got no bandanna.”

 

“Bandanna _Dee_. The noblest and bravest of your waddle dees. Your valued advisor.”

 

“Why I need some waddle dee? I got Escargoon to advise me!”

 

“Not that he ever takes my advice,” Escargoon said.

 

“What was that?” Dedede shouted.

 

He didn’t _have Bandanna Dee?_ A strange surge of panic shot through Meta Knight. How could this king have missed someone so brave, so kind, and so deserving of recognition? “But surely, you must’ve noticed him,” Meta Knight said. “Surely, one of your waddle dees must surpass the others. His skill with a spear is only rivaled by Kirby’s—”

 

“I don’t know what you’re on about, new Meta Knight. The waddle dees ain’t none of them better than the others. ‘Cept for Captain Doo; you know. He tells ‘em what to do,” Dedede replied, with a shrug. “They ain’t really good at fightin’ anyhow.”

 

“Since when can Kirby use a spear?” Escargoon asked.

 

“Since we helped Magolor repair the _Lor Starcutter_.” Meta Knight paused, his heart fluttering in excitement. Magolor had a ship capable of interdimensional travel. “Do you know Magolor?”

 

“No,” Dedede replied, downing an entire glass of red wine.

 

“But our history must converge somewhere,” Meta Knight said.

 

“Sounds like somethin’ you oughta ask Tiff ‘bout,” Dedede said. “She likes to read an’ all that.”

 

“Tiff?”

 

“The cabinet minister’s daughter,” Escargoon said. “She’s always the one meddling in the king’s business.”

 

“Yeah! Her an’ Meta Knight! An’ Kirby!” Dedede’s eyes gleamed. “Say, Meta Knight. D’you go around interferin’ with _your_ king’s plans?”

 

There was The Incident. Meta Knight hesitated. “Once,” he admitted, “But it was thousands of years ago. I have no reason to interfere with his plans. I am the co-administrator of Dreamland.”

 

“Co-adminwhatsit?”

 

“I handle Dreamland’s treasury, defense, and foreign negotiations. Bandanna Dee takes care of the rest.”

 

“So what does your king do?” Escargoon asked.

 

“He’s more of a figurehead. The voice and face of Dreamland, so to speak. The people love him,” Meta Knight said.

 

“Huh. I cain’t really imagine that. Pretty sure the people o’ Cappytown ain’t too fond o’ me,” Dedede said. “Not that I care.”

 

Meta Knight gazed at the king, recognizing the dejection in the Pengu’s tone. “So you must convince them otherwise, Sire,” Meta Knight replied. “Surely, someone of your charisma and intelligence can easily accomplish that.”

 

Dedede puffed out his chest and grinned. “Oh! I like you!” he exclaimed. “You ain’t all cold an’ mean like my Meta Knight! Pretty sure he hates me, too!”

 

“I doubt that, Sire. Surely, he wouldn’t remain in your service, if he hated you.”

 

Escargoon snorted. “Listen, Meta Knight. You don’t know him. He hates everybody and avoids everybody. He barely even leaves his quarters. He’s a recluse.”

 

“A recluse?” Meta Knight inquired.

 

“Yeah, he only comes out every now an’ then, less so now that Kirby beat Nightmare an’ all,” Dedede said. “He’s always been kinda weird, though.”

 

“Nightmare?” Meta Knight asked. “We also fought Nightmare."

 

“An’ you’re still my friend in dat otha world?” Dedede asked. “Our Meta Knight didn’ like the demonbeasts none. Still don’t.”

 

“Demonbeasts?” Meta Knight asked.

 

“Yeah, you know! The things Nightmare used to sell an’ what-not! Didn’ your Dedede buy none?” the king asked.

 

Selling demonbeasts? Did Dedede mean monsters, like—Meta Knight’s eyes widened. “You mean like monsters?” Meta Knight asked. “You bought monsters from Nightmare?”

 

“Yeah!” Dedede replied with a laugh.

 

“Sire, I don’t think—” Escargoon was cut off with a wave of Dedede’s hand.

 

“I cain’t believe your Dedede didn’t do that! What did he do with all his spare time?” Dedede asked.

 

“But you—you supported Nightmare,” Meta Knight said.

 

“Meta Knight, I—” Escargoon began.

 

“Quit interruptin,’ Goonie!” Dedede protested. “We’re tryin’ to talk! He’s a cool Meta Knight, so he might think it’s interestin’ ‘bout how we went about buyin’ ‘em an’ all!”

 

 _Interesting?_ Interesting that _King Dedede_ bought monsters from Nightmare, creations not unlike Meta Knight himself. And wasn’t that what Haltmann Works planned to do? To mechanize the people of Dreamland and make them into pets and sell them out to the highest bidder? _To militarize Meta Knight and sell copies of him to everyone._

“So there’s all sorta o’ kinds!” Dedede continued.

 

And Dedede chose to support _Nightmare,_ after everything the wizard had done? After he hurt everyone in Dreamland. _No._  “How dare you do anything to support _him_?” Meta Knight snapped.

 

Dedede froze, his face betraying only confusion. “Well, cuz I needed—”

 

“How could you do that to _me_?” Meta Knight asked. “Or—or to your Meta Knight! How could you even think of supporting something like that? After what he did to Dreamland!”

 

“Well, he didn’ really do that much,” Dedede said, shifting uncomfortably. “An’ sides, Kirby beat ‘im. What’s the big deal?”

 

Meta Knight barely heard him. “After what he did to _me_ ,” the knight said. “And you want to know _what the big deal is_?”

 

“Hey, don’t you get to raisin’ your voice to me!” Dedede shouted, slamming his paws on the table. “Look; I don’t know what you are in this other world or whatever. But here, you’re just someone that showed up wantin’ work, and you’re pretty bad at it! You always gotta run off an’ side against me, an’ you wanna stand here an’ get all mad at me! An’ as far as I know, Nightmare didn’ do nothin’ to you! I ain’t even got any idea what you’re talkin’ about!”

 

Meta Knight’s breath caught in his throat.  This…this wasn’t his Dedede. Right. Why—why had he reacted that way? _He knew why._ He wasn’t being fair. But what if…what if Meta Knight had been one of those monsters, sold to whoever would take him? He couldn’t stand to talk about this anymore. “I’m sorry,” the knight said. “I don’t know what came over me. You’re right.”

 

Dedede paused. “Huh?”

 

“You’re right. You aren’t my Dedede, and I shouldn’t judge your decisions. I forgot myself, and I apologize. Please, forgive me.”

 

Dedede deflated, looking like he’d been itching to fight and was disappointed that’d been taken away from him. “Yeah, maybe. Just go. Whatever.”

 

Meta Knight guiltily averted his eyes. He spun around, tempted to fly from the room, even if he rarely used his wings in the castle. Instead, he walked to the door, too-conscious of Dedede’s silence and eyes on him. Meta Knight’s face felt warm beneath his mask. He was surely flushing. Dedede— _his_ Dedede—would tease him if he saw; he’d always liked the way Meta Knight’s blush-marks brightened when he was flustered. But this wasn’t his Dedede. Sure, there was Dedede and Nightmare, but that didn’t mean the circumstances were the same.

 

He needed to stop being so sensitive. He was better than this. More mature than this. But he felt like such a shattered mess inside. It wasn’t right. He ought to be fine. He shouldn’t _linger_ on everything.

 

Meta Knight paused by the door and spun around to face Dedede. “What d’you want now?” Dedede asked, leaning his cheek in his paw. “I already told you to get goin’! An’ that’s real magnimonious o’ me, after you yelled at me!”

 

“I think you mean magnanimous, Sire,” Escargoon said.

 

“That’s what I done said!” Dedede retorted. “Any rate he’s tryin’ my patience!”

 

“Shall I throw him in the dungeons for a week or two, kingey?”

 

“Please, I’ll leave,” Meta Knight said. “I just wanted to know something. When Kirby defeated Nightmare, did he use the Star Rod?”

 

Dedede frowned. “Yeah, least that’s what Tiff said. Wait. Why d’you need to know somethin’ like that?”

 

“Because it means Nightmare will be very weak,” Meta Knight replied. “Apologies again for my outburst, Sire.”

 

The knight left without another word, just in case the king decided throwing Meta Knight in the dungeons _was_ a good consequence for his actions. Meta Knight was certain he’d be able to escape easily, but it was an inconvenience he didn’t need. Besides, it was probably best not to anger a king that didn’t have any real affection for him.

 

Meta Knight had a plan, but it was risky. “Will you support me in this, Galaxia?” Meta Knight murmured, as he strode down the hall, past a group of waddle dees.

 

He paused briefly and considered them, searching for _something_ that might be Bandanna Dee. Or Sailor. They stared blankly back.

 

 _Always, beloved_.

 

She heard his gratitude, even if he didn’t voice it. Meta Knight couldn’t return to his quarters; Sword and Blade would likely stop him, if they figured out his plan. Even if they didn’t, they still might tell someone who would. Meta Knight didn’t know whether their fierce loyalty for their master also applied to him. It hardly mattered, anyway. There was only one person that Meta Knight would trust to know of his plans and not to tell anyone. It was only a matter of finding him.

 


	3. Someone, Get the Pink Puffball off the Chandelier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which King Dedede attempts to rescue Meta Knight from a parallel dimension, and Meta Knight makes a bargain with Nightmare.

There were many things about the alternate world that Meta Knight found disconcerting. The waddle dees had independent will, for one thing. Bandanna Dee was particularly unnerving; he chatted to Meta Knight like they were longtime friends, even knowing that he wasn’t really _his_ Meta Knight. The second most uncomfortable thing was that King Dedede kept shooting Meta Knight the strangest looks, filled with longing and some undecipherable emotion—anger? Distress? By far, the most disconcerting thing, however, was that the Other Meta Knight seemed _very_ social. Bandanna Dee had rattled off no less than a half-dozen names of people that Meta Knight either commanded or had once commanded. He’d had Sword and Blade as his squires; this Meta Knight apparently had an _army_.

 

They stood in the throne room. Dedede, surprisingly, hadn’t taken his seat and instead paced around. Kirby had decided to take a nap on the chandelier, leaving Meta Knight and the odd waddle dee to stand awkwardly around. Well, it was awkward to Meta Knight. Bandanna Dee didn’t seem to mind. “Axe, Mace, Trident, Javelin, and Sailor Dee,” Bandanna Dee said, as the five entered.

 

Meta Knight nodded and assumed that he was supposed to know these people. One, a waddle dee with a sailor’s hat, paused and saluted smartly. “Greetings, Sir! I hear you’ve come a long way!”

 

“I have,” Meta Knight replied. “Thank you.”

 

“They’re his crew,” Bandanna Dee whispered. “The Meta-Knights.”

 

“He named his followers after himself?” Meta Knight asked. How pretentious.

 

“I believe it was the Great King’s idea,” Bandanna Dee said, “Although Meta’s been courting the idea of calling them the Meta Knightmares.”

 

“Any luck?” Dedede asked without preamble.

 

One warrior—helpfully identified by Bandanna Dee as Axe Knight—stepped forward and bowed. “We can look through the _Halberd_ ’s databases,” Axe said, “But I don’t know that we’ll have anything helpful. The ship sustained massive damage after Haltmann Works’ attacks, and our lord wiped many of the databases clean.”

 

“Wiped ‘im clean?” Dedede asked. “But surely, Mety had a back-up?”

 

“Some,” Axe said hesitantly, “But most of them are encrypted. Sir Meta Knight was working on them, but now he’s not here.”

 

Dedede swore. “Well, so much for gettin’ any help from y’all! Why would Meta Knight do somethin’ like that?”

 

“Great King, the _Halberd_ ’s databases are massive. Our lord thought it prudent that, in the event we failed, such information be kept out of the wrong hands.”

 

“So no luck with findin' any kinda monster that might cause some kinda…” Dedede trailed off, waving a paw. “Temporal anemia?”

 

“Anomaly, Sire,” Bandanna Dee corrected.

 

“None,” Axe confirmed, “Although our lord had been experimenting with his dimensional powers. He acquired some files from the _Lor Starcutter_ and was looking at implementing some changes on the _Halberd_. That’s partly why he destroyed the files.”

 

“Dimensional powers?” Meta Knight asked.

 

“Yes,” Axe said, eyeing Meta Knight nervously.

 

“Meta Knight has always had an affinity for dimension-hopping,” Bandanna Dee said kindly. “It’s why he was capable of bonding with the Dimensional Cape and how he knew something was amiss in the Mirror World.”

 

Meta Knight nodded, choosing to feign understanding. How could his alternate have dimensional powers? That wasn’t commonplace for their kind. Perhaps, it was a result of Nightmare’s experimentation? Meta Knight felt a swell of sympathy. Nightmare hadn’t been able to alter him quite as drastically as he had some others; it was a puzzle that Meta Knight, himself, hadn’t solved. He suspected that being a Star Warrior had something to do with it, but perhaps, this Other Meta Knight hadn’t been so fortunate.

 

“The _Starcutter_! That’s right! Wonder where Magolor’s at,” Dedede said. “He coulda really helped with the whole invasion thing.”

 

“This Magolor has a ship that can traverse different dimensions?” Meta Knight asked. “I didn’t realize such a thing was possible.”

 

Sure, there was the teleportation system that Nightmare’s company had used, but even if couldn’t move objects between two different dimensions.

 

“Yeah, built by the ancient whats-its,” Dedede replied. “It’s Halcandran. I dun suppose you guys could find him, could you?”

 

“The _Halberd_ does have a good communications system,” Mace offered, exchanging a look with Axe. “It can’t traverse dimensions. However, we can send out a distress beacon. If Magolor returns to this dimension, he’d surely answer. Don’t you think?”

 

“Well, we haven’t had any luck thus far,” Axe said, “But Sir Meta Knight _was_ working on upgrading it, so we could _call_ Magolor. It still wouldn’t work across dimensions, but it’d be worth a try. Do you think the plans are in his quarters still?”

 

“He wouldn’ leave somethin’ like that layin’ around,” Dedede said, “But try. That’s yer new objective. Try an’ get in touch with Magolor.”

 

“Yes, Sire,” Axe said.

 

“Alright, yer all dismissed,” Dedede said, waving a hand and hopping onto his throne. “Thank y’all.”

 

The knights bowed and filed out, casting odd looks at Meta Knight, who said nothing. Those knights were loyal to their master, and Meta Knight doubted he’d receive the same courtesy. Sword and Blade were surely the same way.

 

Dedede leaned his head back and gazed at the ceiling. “Hey, get down, you pest!” Dedede snapped suddenly. “I didn’ say you could be up there!”

 

Kirby leapt from the chandelier and landed gracefully. He smiled brightly and mockingly tipped his purple hat. “Don’ give me that look, or I’ll fire a couple a arrows into you!” Dedede snapped.

 

Kirby nocked an arrow and loosed it. The arrow barely grazed the crystal chandelier. “You’re no fun!" Kirby protested. "Meta Knight would let me sleep on the chandelier!”

 

“Mety Knight ain’t…” Dedede trailed off, glancing towards Meta Knight. “You know. I’m gonna take a nap in my chambers for a bit. Nobody disturb me, unless it’s somethin’ about Mety Knight. Kay?”

 

“Of course, Great King,” Bandanna Dee replied.

 

Dedede cast a long look at Meta Knight. “An’ you stay outta trouble,” Dedede said. “My dees’ll be watchin,’ an’ that goes double for the pink pipsqueak over there.”

 

Then, without another word, Dedede left. The king’s shoulders were slumped, and his head was bowed. He looked so strangely tired and vulnerable. “I was trying to get him riled up,” Kirby said, looking at his feet. “I didn’t mean to upset him.”

 

“You didn’t,” Bandanna Dee said, soothingly patting Kirby’s head. “He’s just worried about Meta Knight.”

 

Meta Knight looked towards Bandanna Dee for an explanation. The waddle dee’s expression was soft and kind. “He’s in love with him, and our Meta Knight has had a very…he was captured when we were invaded.” The waddle dee paused, and his eyes darkened, promising fire and vengeance if ever given the chance. “They weren’t kind.”

 

* * *

 

 

The Other Kirby lived in the same house as Meta Knight’s Kirby. Meta Knight lighted in the tree nearby and gazed down. To Meta Knight’s bewilderment, this Kirby was very small. The knight frowned, something vague tingling at the back of his mind. This Kirby felt odd.

 

Meta Knight could always sense when Kirby was around, and vice versa. Incarnations—or puffballs, as Meta Knight _really_ preferred they be called—emitted distinct energy signatures because of their unique physiology. This Kirby had an energy signature, but it didn’t feel like _Kirby_. It felt like Meta Knight, himself, and Meta Knight wasn’t a really a _pure_ puffball. He was mutated. Was Kirby in this world also mutated? It wouldn’t be surprising knowing Nightmare’s fondness for their race. Meta Knight suppressed a shudder and wrapped himself in his cape. Some things weren’t worth lingering on.

 

Kirby was playing soccer with three others. Meta Knight had never seen anything quite like them before. Two were pale buttercup-yellow, and they vaguely resembled a species referred to as a cappie. The third figure was orange with shaggy, green-highlighted hair. There was another one, who vaguely resembled the orange boy, but they sat beneath a tree, reading rather than playing. Because their voices were loud and high-pitched, Meta Knight assumed they were children.

 

The knight smiled. It seemed Kirby made friends no matter what world he was in. The orange boy kicked the ball wide. Kirby jumped to catch it. “Poyo poy poy!” he shouted.

 

_Poyo?_ That was baby talk. Sure, Kirby still used _poyo_ sometimes as a sort of verbal tic, but he didn’t stream together entire sentences with it. He hadn’t done that in centuries. This Kirby must be _very_ young.

 

The ball bounded over Kirby’s head and rolled into the tree. The young puffball scrambled towards it, paused, and looked up. Kirby’s face lit up with delight. “Poyo poyo poy! Medikni!”

 

Meta Knight inclined his head. “Hello, Kirby.”

 

“Hey, Kirby, what is it?” the orange boy asked.

 

The children moved closer. Even the one had abandoned their book to come see what had caught Kirby’s attention. Meta Knight weighed the benefits of telling them that he wasn’t _their_ Meta Knight against simply saying nothing. The latter would be easier…

 

“Hey!” the orange boy exclaimed. “Sis, Sir Meta Knight’s up here!”

 

The one—evidently the boy’s sister—peered up at Meta Knight. Her eyes were a stunning shade of green. “Sir Meta Knight, are you here watching Kirby?” she asked.

 

She said it as if he did it often, so Meta Knight nodded. The brother grabbed the ball and ran away with it. “C’mon, guys! Let’s keep playing!” he exclaimed. “They’re just going to talk about boring stuff!”

 

“Tuff, don’t be rude!” his sister exclaimed.

 

Kirby happily followed Tuff—the orange boy—away. Meta Knight frowned. The boy spoke like his sister and Meta Knight were on very conversational terms, and Meta Knight didn’t know her name. It might be difficult to maintain an illusion of being her Meta Knight.

 

She sighed. “So how are you, Sir Meta Knight? You haven’t been around very much, since Kirby defeated Nightmare. But I suppose you're busy with Star Warrior business.”

 

Star Warrior business? “I’m well,” Meta Knight said carefully. “I’ve just been a little tired.”

 

“Oh. It’s strange to think of you being tired. You sound odd, though. Are you sick?”

 

He sounded odd? Did the other Meta Knight have a different voice? “I might have a small cold,” he lied, hoping the answer would appease her.

 

“You might see Dr. Yabui, then,” she said. “He can surely treat the common cold.”

 

Meta Knight flinched. Doctor’s offices were cold and sterile, and there was that disinfectant smell that reminded him—no, no, no. He didn’t need to think about it. _He couldn’t stand to step into the_ Halberd _’s infirmary_. It was over. He was safe. It shouldn’t bother him.

 

“Perhaps,” Meta Knight conceded.

 

The girl didn’t seem to suspect anything. “I think you ought to come out more,” she said. “It’d be good for Kirby. You haven’t trained with him in a while. I don’t guess there’s much use for it, but…”

 

“Of course. That’s why I’m here today,” Meta Knight said, with a sudden burst of inspiration. “We’re training tonight.”

 

“Tonight? What’re you doing?”

 

Meta Knight hesitated. What was it that she’d asked him about? “Secret Star Warrior things,” he replied.

 

“Oh. Well, that’s good. Just don’t keep him up _too_ late.”

 

Kirby had a bedtime? Meta Knight almost laughed. “I’ll try,” he replied.

 

The girl nodded. “Well, I’m going to return to my book,” she said. “See you later, Sir Meta Knight.”

 

“Yes.”

 

She walked away and settled beneath her tree again. Meta Knight sighed. She hadn’t suspected anything; that was good. Night was still a few hours away. Kirby being a child meant he wouldn’t interfere with Meta Knight’s plans, but it also meant Kirby couldn’t be relied on to help him. That wasn’t encouraging. Of course, Galaxia’s fire could shield Meta Knight from most dark magic, but it still would’ve been nice to have a contingency in place. After all, bargaining with Nightmare—no matter how weak—was never without risk.

 

* * *

 

 

Dedede’s bed was too cold and too large. He’d shared a room with Meta Knight every night since Haltmann Works fell, for Meta’s benefit as well as his own. Meta Knight wouldn’t admit how hurt he still was, but Dedede saw the evidence. He saw how Meta Knight was uncomfortably social and jumpy. Of course, the bed situation had its perks; Dedede _liked_ Meta Knight. He’d become accustomed to sleeping with the knight. To hearing Meta Knight’s soft breathing and the small bat-like chirps he made when he slept. To having the knight, so soft and small, snuggling beneath his arm.

 

The Other Meta Knight slept soundly in Meta Knight’s room. Dedede knew he shouldn’t begrudge him that, but it still hurt.

 

The kitchen was lit when Dedede entered. Bandanna Dee sat in a chair, and Kirby perched on the nearby table. The puffball was happily digging into a massive bowl and scraping out raw cookie dough. “Hi!” Kirby chirped.

 

“Hey, I don’ remember sayin’ you could sleep over here, little menace!” Dedede scoffed, putting his paws on his hips. “There’s only room for one puffball in my castle, an’ that ain’t you!”

 

“But you _love_ me,” Kirby said. “No one can resist the super tough pink puff!”

 

Dedede snorted and scowled to assure the little cretin that he was most definitely not charmed. At all. Definitely not the least bit of fondness. None. “Yeah, well, I _guess_ I’ll let you stay—jus’ until we get this thing with the other Mety Knight all sorted out. Then, you’re gettin’ tossed out or gettin’ a good thwackin’. Got, it pipsqueak?”

 

“Kay,” Kirby said, not even having the grace to feign contriteness.

 

“What’re y’all doin’ up anyhow?”

 

“Kirby wanted a snack,” Bandanna Dee answered. “Shall I fix something for you, Sire?”

 

Dedede glanced towards the oven and the cookies baking inside. “I’ll wait.”

 

“You can’t sleep without him, can you?” Bandanna Dee asked.

 

“I ain’t even been sharin’ a bed with him long,” Dedede said.

 

“But you’ve become accustomed to it, and now it’s different.”

 

“Yeah,” Dedede sighed, “An’ I thought the Other Meta might be havin’ trouble, too, but he ain’t.”

 

“Meta’s been having sleepovers with you?” Kirby asked.

 

“Well, it ain’t really…” Dedede trailed off, unsure how to describe it. “Yeah, I guess it kinda is like a sleepover. I’ve been, uh, kinda sleepin’ in his room with ‘im.”

 

“Sounds fun,” Kirby replied, around a spoonful of cookie dough.

 

“Yeah, it is,” Dedede said.

 

“He doesn’t have the same relationship with his Dedede as our Meta Knight does with you,” Bandanna Dee said.

 

“Why d’you say that?”

 

“You grew up with Meta Knight. Of course, you’d know who his father is. You know more about him than anyone.”

 

Dedede sighed and plopped into a chair beside Bandanna Dee. “You know. When Nightmare told me, I didn’ believe ‘im? An’ I asked Mety, an’ he just…told me. I mean, I already knew ‘is dad was a bad man just from some o’ the stuff Mety said. I never woulda guessed it was Nightmare, though.”

 

“Of course not. Meta Knight is very honorable and kind. How could anyone so lovely be a child of Nightmare’s?” Bandanna Dee asked.

 

“He ain’t really ‘is child. Nightmare jus’ kinda abducted ‘im one day. He was impressed with Meta’s power an’ wanted it for ‘imself,” Dedede said, uncharacteristically solemn. “That’s part o’ how he became so powerful—by studyin’ Meta.”

 

Kirby’s eyes were wide and horrified. “Poor Meta Knight,” he mumbled.

 

“Yeah,” Dedede replied awkwardly.

 

Bandanna Dee waddled to the oven and pulled the pan of cookies. The warm, sugary aroma wafted from the oven, familiar and comforting. “Cookies!” Kirby exclaimed, waving his paws.

 

Bandanna Dee began scooping them onto plates, even though they were still hot and gooey. Kirby danced on the tips of his feet until Bandanna Dee presented him with a plate of cookies. The puffball sat and began consuming them, blissfully happy. Bandanna Dee offered Dedede a plate. The Pengu opened his mouth, ready to refuse. “Sir Meta Knight would want you to eat these cookies,” Bandanna Dee said. “They’ll make you feel better.”

 

“Meta Knight said so!” Kirby added in a sing-song voice.

 

“How would you know, menace?” Dedede asked.

 

“Puffball ESP!” Kirby declared. “I know everything he thinks!”

 

No, there was nothing endearing about Kirby. Most definitely not his enthusiasm or the way his face lit up. “Well, if Mety Knight told you that telepathical an’ all,” Dedede said. “I’ll do it cause o’ what he said. Not cause o’ you, you little pest.”

 

The Pengu took the proffered plate and took a large bite of cookie to appease his friends. Bandanna Dee blinked slowly and fondly. “Sire, it’s Meta Knight,” the waddle dee said. “He’ll be fine.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I ain’t really worried ‘bout ‘im,” Dedede said, waving dismissively. “I mean, course he can take care o’ himself. I just…you know.”

 

“Yes. You love him very much, so you can’t help but fret just a little. We’ll find him again, or he’ll find us. No one can match Sir Meta Knight’s determination.”

 

Dedede smiled sadly. “Yeah, you’re right, of course.”

 

Bandanna Dee _was_ right, but Meta Knight was…hurt. Haltmann Works had done a number on him, and Meta Knight tried so hard to hide it. _So_ hard. And what good had Dedede been? He’d spent the whole invasion buried beneath his own castle, while Kirby and Bandanna Dee were fighting for Dreamland and Meta Knight was being tortured. Meta Knight never said _tortured_. He said robotized or experimented, and Dedede didn’t correct him. Dedede hadn’t corrected him when Meta Knight returned with tiny holes in his wings, electrical burns, or bruises all over his body. Even worse, Meta Knight blamed himself for it, like it was some Nova-given consequence for failing and getting in over his head.

 

All of Dedede’s support and affection wasn’t enough to heal that, but he liked to think Meta Knight appreciated it. Meta Knight needed support more than ever, and now he didn’t have even that. Dedede forced a smile, trying not to show his worry. They’d find Meta Knight. He’d be fine and chastise Dedede for worrying. Everything would be okay.

 

* * *

 

After unceremoniously tossing Tokkori from the house, Meta Knight wrapped himself in his cape and settled on the floor, while Kirby took the bed. The knight closed his eyes and waited for sleep. One benefit of Meta Knight’s dimensional powers was that he always knew when he was in the world of dreams, and—perhaps, more pertinently—he could call Galaxia to him.

 

He lingered in some place between awake and asleep. The knight shivered. “Nightmare,” he whispered.

 

_Blink._

His eyes snapped open. Meta Knight stood before a dusty mirror, his eyes silver-white. He didn’t remember being so little. He didn’t even remember _Kirby_ being this small. Nightmare could’ve held Meta Knight in the palm of his hand. Meta Knight’s wings were absurdly tiny, large enough to lift him—probably—but surely incapable of flight. Was this what he looked like when he was a child?

 

“It is, but you wouldn’t remember looking like this. I’ve made you very young, indeed. You couldn’t do much of anything at this age—no little cape tricks or tornadoes. No Galaxia to shield you with her sacred fire.”

 

Nightmare appeared behind him, his reflection as unfamiliar as Meta Knight’s own. He looked almost human, more like the wizard who’d raised Meta Knight, rather than the monster and terror of galaxies. Younger, though. Just a bit.

 

“Is this drawn from your memories or mine?” Meta Knight asked.

 

“A bit of both."

 

Nightmare reached for him, and Meta Knight darted away. He spread his wings and moved into a fighting stance, even though it was awkward and clumsy. Nightmare smirked and turned away from the mirror. “I’m flattered that you chose to summon me, but I would’ve come anyway, boy. There’s no Fountain of Dreams to chase my powers away here.”

 

The wizard settled regally into a nearby chair. “I see you have the same tenacity as my own wayward pet,” Nightmare said. “I always liked that fire of yours. Unfortunately, that also made you so infuriating. I suppose it’s good that I didn’t kill him when I had the chance, though.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“You see, little one, my defeat in this world has left me very weak. I’m having difficulty in sustaining myself, since my empire crumbled. There’s so much hope in the world—a terrible thing for someone that feeds off fear and suffering.”

 

“So you’ve been sending this Meta Knight nightmares and feeding off his pain,” Meta Knight said. “It’s easy for you to reach him because of the shared source of your powers. From there, you’re probably giving the others nightmares, too.”

 

“You always were a clever boy,” Nightmare said. “This is the one place Galaxia’s power cannot reach, the world of nightmares. But _you_ have magic of your own, don’t you? That complicates matters.”

 

“That’s right, and you’re weak. I can hurt you,” Meta Knight said.

 

Nightmare tilted his head and regarded Meta Knight carefully. “Yes, you’re good at hurting people, aren’t you? Poor Dedede, your betrayal must’ve hurt him so deeply.”

 

In spite of himself, Meta Knight flinched. “I made a mistake. I’ve changed, and he’s changed. That was your weak point, Nightmare. You never could understand that people change.”

 

“Yours is that you’re too soft. I know you have darkness in your heart. You saw it in the Mirror World, yet you persist on maintaining this cute illusion where you’re the brave and noble knight, and that oaf of a king is your doting and admirable lord.”

 

“It isn’t an illusion. No, Dedede isn’t perfect, but he’s _my_ liege. And I—”

 

“And you love him. You do know that love doesn’t really exist, don’t you? It’s—”

 

“Is that how you justify never loving me?” Meta Knight interrupted.

 

“This old argument?” Nightmare asked. “How pathetic.”

 

“You’re the one that wanted to dredge up the past—a past you didn’t even _have_ with me.”

 

“Quite right. So you think I know why you’re here. I do, and I’m willing to help you, if you’re willing to pay my price.” Nightmare grinned, showing his sharp eye teeth. “I do _so_ hope you are willing.”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Just one little nightmare.”

 

It was surely a trap of some kind. Why would giving Meta Knight a single nightmare be worth so much? Meta Knight frowned, trying to figure it out. Still…it might be worth the risk. As he was, Nightmare wasn’t powerful enough to be a threat.

 

“Only if you tell me what I want first,” Meta Knight replied. “Then, I’ll allow you full rein of my dreams for tonight only.”

 

“Agreed,” Nightmare replied. “You’re here because someone made a wish.”

 

“A wish? What was it?”

 

“That the good King Dedede wouldn’t have nightmares. He’s been plagued by them since my defeat,” Nightmare replied.

 

Meta Knight blinked in surprise. “But _you_ ’re giving him the nightmares, aren’t you?”

 

“Oh, yes. What are you going to do about it, little one?”

 

Meta Knight took a deep breath. If Kirby had defeated Nightmare with the Star Rod, what more could he do? Galaxia was Nightmare’s equal, so any battle between them would end in a stalemate. Unfortunately, Meta Knight wasn’t Nightmare’s equal; he’d never best the wizard on his own.

 

“But there is more,” Nightmare said. “This kingdom is on the verge of collapse. You recall Dark Nebula, don’t you? He’s about to attack this kingdom for the first time, but he’s more powerful now than he was in your world. I hope you’re prepared to meet such a threat.”

 

“I am. I’ll beat both of you,” Meta Knight said.

 

Nightmare laughed. “We’ll see. In case you’ve forgotten, we made a bargain. I owe you a nightmare, little one. So let’s begin.”

 


	4. We Just Began Rebuilding the Castle and Now There's a Freak Monster Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meta Knight remembers why he loathes his father so much, and Dedede's castle is attacked by eldritch abominations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Special thanks to @metanaitokyou on Tumblr for helping me brainstorm, even though it doesn't really pay off until chapter five.
> 
> Also, this is super angsty.

Meta Knight wrapped his cape around himself and edged further back against the library shelf. He took a steadying breath. It’d been three days since his bargain with Nightmare, and that nightmare still haunted him in a way that no dream should. Meta Knight was becoming anxious and paranoid, gripped by the compulsive, unreasonable terror that something terrible had happened to his friends. They were fine. Logically, they were. Meta Knight could point out all the reasons they were fine. He counted them out and recited them in his head over and over. Haltmann Works was destroyed. Bandanna Dee had never been captured by them, and he certainly wasn’t being used in some sort of experiment to test how good a waddle dee’s pain tolerance was. Kirby hadn’t been captured by Haltmann Works either, and he certainly wasn’t being subjected to the same treatment that Meta Knight, himself, had received. And King Dedede would _never_ trade his friends, Meta Knight included, for the liberty of becoming a puppet-king for Haltmann Works. 

 

The secretary would never pat Meta Knight’s head, pinch his cheeks, or stroke his wings again. No one was going to cut him open, implant machinery inside him, or hurt him if he fought back. He didn’t have to spend his days strapped to tables or locked in a cage. She was gone, and she’d be wise never to return to Dreamland. He was safe. Everyone was safe. It was just an illusion. She was just an easy guise for Nightmare to take. It was all just Nightmare playing his disgusting mind games and messing with Meta Knight’s head.

 

Meta Knight had never hated himself so much. Susie had talked _so much_ about how strong he was. How brave and confident. _How well-behaved—_

 

No. No, why was he bothering to compare himself to what _she_ said he was? King Dedede, Kirby, Bandanna Dee, and all the Meta-Knights said Meta Knight was loved, and that meant he was _worth being loved_. No matter how loathsome he felt. But, _oh,_ he missed feeling strong. Wasn’t he the warrior who defeated the mighty Galacta Knight? Wasn’t he the warrior who helped defeat Magolor, Yin-Yarn, Drawcia, and countless others? Sure, Kirby always struck the final blow, but _surely_ , Meta Knight was still worth something, wasn’t he?

 

No, not really. The Meta Knight who’d done those things had never left Haltmann Works. He’d been replaced with someone weak and cowardly, and one dream from Nightmare was all it took to shatter him to pieces.

 

Meta Knight kicked a volume on cooking from the shelf, purely for the satisfaction of lashing out. There hadn’t been the first mention on anything about dimensional travel, Dark Nebula, or wishes, and Meta Knight's silent observations in the castle corridors were likewise fruitless. In hindsight, Meta Knight realized that he should’ve insisted on Nightmare giving him more information. Who’d made that wish? How had they made it? Was it Nova or something else? Why was Dark Nebula more powerful? Meta Knight sighed. He should’ve thought it out more. Why hadn’t he?

 

Meta Knight could ask for more information, but the very thought made him shrink back against the shelf. He couldn’t endure another dream like that. Besides, there was no guarantee Nightmare would offer anything useful. Nightmare wouldn’t lie; Galaxia would catch it if he did. He could be oblique, though. He could offer completely truthful and useless information all day.

 

Meta Knight should’ve asked if the same sealing spell he’d used for Dark Nebula in his world would work in this one. While Meta Knight was bonded with two magical objects—Galaxia and the Dimensional Cape—magic had never been an interest of his, especially since his few magical talents came from Nightmare’s lessons and experiments. If the only sealing spell he knew didn't work, he needed time to find another.

 

The book fell with a satisfying thud and drew a startled squeak. Meta Knight peered over the shelf. He’d been alone, so whoever had made the noise must’ve just entered.

 

It was a waddle dee, a silver serving tray in its paws. Indeed, it had just entered. It stared wide-eyed, just a few feet from the door. Finally, its gaze met Meta Knight’s, and this seemed to encourage the waddle dee to enter.

 

In that moment, Meta Knight looked at the waddle dee, and he saw Bandanna Dee, teary eyed and bruised up, with bits of silver metal peeking from underneath his bandanna. And he saw Sailor begging because Meta Knight could surely save them all, couldn’t he?

 

 _You haven’t eaten in a while. You need to eat, dear heart,_ Galaxia murmured. _They were just dreams._

 

She was right, but that didn’t mean it was easy. Meta Knight forced his attention towards the tray in the waddle dee’s paws. It was filled with every breakfast item imaginable, crammed inelegantly onto the tray and barely leaving room for a silver pitcher and a mismatched teacup. How odd. Normally, waddle dees were meticulously organized and clean. Perhaps, Dedede had ordered the waddle dees to bring Meta Knight food, and they hadn’t known what he liked. That would explain the massive amount.

 

Meta Knight lighted from the shelf and landed before the waddle dee, who’d set the tray on a nearby table and taken the pitcher—full of a spicy smelling tea—and poured a cup.

 

Bandanna Dee was fine. His crew was fine. Everyone was fine. “Thank you,” Meta Knight said. “I appreciate this. Please, send my thanks to King Dedede for thinking of me.”

 

Meta Knight had expected the waddle dee to leave, then, but he didn’t. Instead, the waddle dee waited patiently and stared blankly ahead. Meta Knight self-consciously lifted his mask and sat on a chair beside the table. The waddle dee’s expression never changed. “Have you seen my face before?” Meta Knight asked.

 

The waddle dee shook his head. Meta Knight swallowed a mouthful of blueberry muffin and waved a hand to the empty chair across from him. “You could join me,” he said. “I—I won’t eat all of this.”

 

Once again, the waddle dee said nothing. He sat and jerkily reached for an apple and, after a quick glance at Meta Knight, swallowed it whole. It was nice to have someone to talk to—someone who wasn’t Dedede. Or Nightmare.

 

Meta Knight missed _his_ Dedede. He missed Bandanna Dee. The knight tilted his head, searching for anything of the waddle dee he knew. All the waddle dees looked similar, but there were small differences. There were in his Dreamland, at least. The waddle dees of this other world all looked and felt the same.

 

_“Why are you so upset, dear Sir Knight? They’re just waddle dees. Easily replaced. Quite unlike you.”_

 

He should’ve run Nightmare through with Galaxia when he’d had the chance. It wouldn’t have killed the wizard, but it’d have hurt. It'd have made Meta Knight feel better.

 

There was nothing wrong with this waddle dee’s appetite. Meta Knight wondered if the waddle dee actually _wanted_ to eat with him, or if the waddle dee merely accepted any order he was given from a superior. “You can go if you want,” Meta Knight said. “You don’t _have_ to stay. Of course, I’d like it if you would, but…”

 

The waddle dee tilted his head and downed a handful of mixed nuts. “You look like a couple of people that are very important to me,” Meta Knight said.

 

They finished breakfast in silence, and once the waddle dee was certain Meta Knight was finished, he set about gathering up the plates. “Will you come back?” Meta Knight asked. “For lunch, I mean.”

 

The waddle dee nodded.

 

Indeed, the waddle dee did return—three times a day, every day. They sat and ate in silence, following Meta Knight’s few words in greeting. It was comforting to have company, even if it was a single, silent waddle dee. Having meals brought to him meant that Meta Knight never had to leave the library. He didn’t have to face this other Dedede or the other Kirby. But it also reminded Meta Knight of how much he’d lost and how lonely he really was.

 

Logically, he knew this probably factored into Nightmare’s plan. He _liked_ for Meta Knight to be upset, and Meta Knight was playing right into the wizard’s hand. Still, knowing didn’t help. Nightmare, even if it wasn't  _his_ Nightmare, simply knew him too well.

 

The door opened, and it wasn’t the waddle dee for the first time in—four days? Five? A week? They’d all started to blend together. Meta Knight, who sat on the top shelf, set aside his book about dark matter and peered over the edge. Dedede’s snail assistant stared up at him. “What? Are you going to live in here now?” Escargoon asked.

 

Meta Knight nodded.

 

“You can’t live in the library, although I suppose you’re leaving to get food. I just never see you,” Escargoon said.

 

“No,” Meta Knight said, clearing his throat. “One of the waddle dees has been bringing me meals. I assumed Dedede ordered it.”

 

Escargoon snorted. “Please, you’re hardly worth of His Majesty’s attention. Don’t flatter yourself, Meta Knight.”

 

No, not this Dedede. But _his_ Dedede. His Dedede would never abandon him or let _her_ do anything she wanted with him. No, Dedede would do the exact opposite. He’d never stop fighting for Meta Knight or Kirby or Bandanna Dee, even if the situation _was_ beyond hopeless. It was just a dream. Just Nightmare turning Meta Knight’s fears against him.

 

“Hey, I asked you something! Are you okay?” Escargoon asked.

 

“Fine.”

 

The snail hesitated, seemingly unsettled. “Are you…are you in love with His Majesty?”

 

Meta Knight stared at Escargoon for a long moment. His Majesty didn’t want—no. It was just a dream, a reflection of Meta Knight’s fears. Dedede wanted him. Dedede adored him. “It doesn’t matter,” Meta Knight finally said.

 

“ _What?_ ” Escargoon practically shouted.

 

Meta Knight shifted uncomfortably. “You’re just going to give up on your love for His Majesty?” Escargoon asked. “He must not mean much to you, then. You’re a knight, aren’t you? Doesn’t that mean you _fight_ for what you desire?”

 

Yes. No. “I’m looking for a way home.”

 

“Yeah, and it looks like you’re doing quite a bit of moping, too. But what do I know? No one listens to poor Goonie anyway.”

 

Before the snail turned away to leave, Meta Knight caught the mischievous smile on Escargoon’s face. That couldn’t mean anything good.

 

* * *

 

 

Meta Knight’s gaze followed the waddle dee’s steps. It was far too late for Bandanna Dee to be up and about. Interesting. Meta Knight walked along the edge of a wall, as the waddle dee walked towards the throne room. It’d be simple to access; its ceiling had a massive hole in it.

 

Meta Knight lost sight of Bandanna Dee, as he scaled the wall to the room. Soon, he faintly heard Dedede’s voice, booming skyward. He was too high up to make out the words, however. Meta Knight’s gaze took in his surroundings. He leapt and grabbed onto the edge of a column. Next, he jumped onto the wall, scaling down the stones. Finally, he landed silently behind a column. Meta Knight pulled his cape around himself and remained in the shadows just behind Bandanna Dee.

 

“I need you to smuggle this over to the _Halberd_ , hopefully without anyone seein’ you,” Dedede said, offering the waddle dee a thin, silver disk.

 

Bandanna Dee furrowed his brow. “Can I…can I ask what it is?”

 

“Data from the _Lor Starcutter_ ,” Dedede said. “Mety acquired it under…ah, well, let’s jus’ say that Magolor ain’t aware we got this. It ain’t enough to get the dimensional capabilities on the _Halberd_ , but it might be enough to get the egg’s attention.”

 

Bandanna Dee clenched the disk tightly in his paws. “Of course, but why not earlier, Sire?”

 

“Didn’ wanna start an argument with Kirbs,” Dedede said. “You know he trusts that Magolor’s really reformed an’ all. Last time we talked about it, Kirbs an’ I got into it, and he brought up Mety Knight’s betrayal an’ didn’ understand why that was okay an’ what Magolor did is worse. An’ well, I don’ wanna get the little pipsqueak upset. I can play nice if I wanna. No need to let Kirbs know that I’d about rather give Magolor a thwackin’ an’ steal his ship than have ‘im take me anywhere.”

 

“You don’t trust Magolor, and I’m certain Meta Knight— _our_ Meta Knight—doesn’t. Is it wise, then, to depend on Magolor during a time like this?”

 

“We ain’t really got a choice. I cain’t think of another solution cause we ain’t just gettin’ Meta. We gotta get this other Meta back home. I’m well-aware that trusin’ Magolor has its risks, so we gotta hope he agrees an’ come up with a back-up plan in case he does betray us.”

 

“I doubt he’d try something so soon, knowing how suspicious you and Sir Meta Knight are of him, Sire.”

 

“Yeah, we’ll see. You know. Maybe we oughta ask the other Mety what he thinks, since he’s gonna spend the evenin’ eavesdroppin’ on us anyhow.”

 

Meta Knight stifled a gasp. Dedede knew…? “Why don’t you come out an’ give us your thought on things, eh, Other Meta Knight?” There was the barest hint of a threat in the question and no warmth or fondness that Dedede reserved for talking about his Meta Knight.

 

With his cape wrapped around himself, Meta Knight stepped around the column. Dedede shifted on his throne and rested his cheek in his paw. The king's massive hammer rested against the arm of his throne, easily within reach. “Ah, dearest Meta Knight.”

 

Meta Knight’s eyes flickered green. “Apologies for my intrusion, Sire.”

 

Dedede snorted. “Ain’t no need to apologize. You knew you weren’ supposed to be here.”

 

Meta Knight’s eyes darted to Bandanna Dee, expecting the waddle dee to escort him to the dungeons or wherever they were keeping prisoners in their half-demolished castle. The waddle dee blinked slowly and made no move to escort Meta Knight anywhere. “I didn’ really know you were hidin’ there,” Dedede said, his gaze strange and intense. “I jus’ guessed. Mety Knight woulda been listenin’ in.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Maybe I ain’t really been fair to you,” Dedede said, sharing a look with Bandanna Dee. Meta Knight wondered if the two had already had a conversation about his treatment. “But there just ain’t no way you can…replace what I’ve lost.”

 

“Your Meta Knight, you mean?”

 

“Yeah, an’ I’ll admit that just lookin’ at you kinda hurts. It makes me worry more ‘bout ‘im,” Dedede said, toying with the sleeves of his robe, “But I guess that ain’t your problem, is it? Do you miss your Dedede? At all?”

 

Did he? Meta Knight frowned, unsure. His king was foolish and cruel sometimes, but he wasn’t without the odd moment of charity or compassion. Still, Meta Knight had never been especially _close_ to him. He missed home, but he didn’t really miss Dedede. “Not as much as you miss Meta Knight, I don’t think,” Meta Knight replied. “It’s apparent you love him very much.”

 

Dedede smiled wistfully. “I’m still holdin’ out hope that I’ll be able to coax ‘im into bein’ Prince Meta someday. You ever marry?”

 

No, but there was someone he would’ve married. If things had worked out. He’d fantasized about it before so many times, but the man he loved had died so long ago. Meta Knight still missed that smile and sharp wit. “No,” Meta Knight finally replied. “There’s no one I’ve ever desired that much.”

 

He wasn’t ready to talk about it, especially with an alternate of King Dedede. Still, the knight felt a sting of guilt when the king sighed and slouched forward on his throne.

 

“I’d like a Prince Meta,” Bandanna Dee said, seemingly in an attempt to cheer his king, “Or perhaps, Meta Knight, King-Consort. You’d have to leave on the _knight_ epitaph; he’s very proud of his knighthood.”

 

Dedede’s smile didn’t reach his eyes. “Who is this Magolor character, if I may ask?” Meta Knight inquired, hoping to change the subject.

 

Hearing _King Dedede_ speak so forlornly about someone sharing the name ‘Meta Knight’ was strange and uncomfortable. “A traitor, if you ask me,” Dedede replied, crossing his arms. “He crash landed in Dreamland an’ tore ‘is ship all up. So we agreed to help ‘im fix ‘er. Then, we agreed to help ‘im fight this dragon that was terrorizin’ his star. It was trap, so he could get this magic crown an’ take over the universe.”

 

“After his defeat, Magolor chose to make amends,” Bandanna Dee said.

 

“Yeah, that’s what ‘e _says_. Don’t Meta or me believe ‘im, an’ you said before that you don’t, Dee.”

 

“I’m undecided, Sire,” the waddle dee replied. “I’d very much like to believe there’s good in him.”

 

“We might as well be makin’ a bargain with Nightmare,” Dedede scoffed. “No offense, Meta Knight. Nova knows you’re the _only_ thing Nightmare ever meddled with that didn’ turn out for the worse.”

 

Dedede knew Meta Knight was an abomination, created from dark magic and stardust, and he just did not care. That was oddly refreshing, if bizarre. “None taken,” Meta Knight replied.

 

“I’d feel better ‘bout this all if we had somethin’ to hold over ‘im,” Dedede said, “If I’d thought, I shoulda gotten Meta to see if he could put a virus in the _Lor_ or somethin’.”

 

“I’m not certain if you can upload a virus to a sentient star-ship,” Bandanna Dee replied.

 

“Yeah, still might be worth a try, though…” Dedede muttered.

 

The doors to the throne room burst open, and a waddle dee stumbled in, panting. “Sire! There’s a monster in the hall!”

 

“A monster?” Dedede asked, jumping to his feet and grabbing his hammer.

 

The waddle dee nodded. “It’s huge!”

 

“Show me.”

 

The waddle dee hurried away, Dedede and Bandanna Dee following close behind. Meta Knight joined them, unsheathing Galaxia as he went. A sharp cry echoed through the hall. “That’s Kirby!” Bandanna Dee shouted.

 

The place where they stood barely qualified as a hall; the walls were only partially rebuilt, and moonlight streamed between the wooden beams and stone. Kirby, with his Ice power-up, stood surrounded by four large creatures. They were midnight blue and vaguely resembled wolves, except their limbs were stick-thin and bone-like, and their hides were made of blue scales. Meta Knight sprang forward, burying Galaxia’s blade into a monster. Dedede was a half-step behind, his hammer spreading fire with every swing.

 

“Guys!” Kirby exclaimed, his bruised face lighting up.

 

Meta Knight lost track of him after that. He’d slain one monster, but another one rounded on him with an ear-shattering howl. The monster sprang forward, only to be deterred by Bandanna Dee’s spear. Meta Knight slashed across the monster’s face. It howled and snapped. With a shout, Bandanna Dee threw his spear through the monster’s throat. It fell, and another took its place.

 

Meta Knight dodged as it pounced. Dedede’s hammer flew through the air and sent the monster flying. It crumbled against the floor. Meta Knight gasped for breath. “You’re gettin’ sloppy,” Dedede said, wiping at the blood trickling from his forehead. “They were only twelve o’ ‘em, pipsqueak!”

 

Kirby held out his paw and formed a piece of ice. Then, the puffball held it against his head, over a patch of angry, red skin. “You’re getting slow, old man.”

 

“At least, we’re all alright,” Bandanna Dee said, leaning on his spear for support.

 

“Wait! What's that?" Meta Knight asked.

 

He took a fighting stance and held Galaxia ready. A small, cat-like creature, wearing a blue hooded cloak, floated over the slain monsters. Its gold eyes gleamed. Dedede groaned and rubbed his face with a paw. “Well, there goes that plan,” he muttered. “That ain’t a monster, Meta Knight. It’s Magolor.”

 

The Pengu held his paw behind his back, and Bandanna Dee covertly passed off the silver disk. Meta Knight wondered where the waddle dee had kept it during the fight. Perhaps, hidden in his bandanna? Kirby tossed aside his piece of ice and waved happily. “Hi!”

 

Magolor spread his paws in greeting. “Hello, friends! What did I miss?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Oi, Meta Knight! Get down here now!”

 

When Meta Knight peered over the edge of the shelf, a fierce pang of longing shot through him. That wasn’t his Dedede, though. This was the Dedede that sided with _Nightmare,_ and the more Meta Knight thought about it, the less sympathetic he was. _But surely, you know better than most how persuasive Nightmare can be,_ Galaxia murmured.

 

Yes, he knew. Meta Knight wasn’t proud of how long it’d taken for him to run away from Nightmare for good, and he was still depending on him, wasn’t he? Trading his dreams for knowledge. And he hadn’t even done a good job of it, had he? He’d gotten only vague information about what he was supposed to do.

 

“Hey, I ain’t got all day, Meta Knight!”

 

The knight lighted from the shelf and hesitantly knelt. “Sire.”

 

Dedede stared hard at him. “I wanna see your wings,” the king said.

 

Meta Knight wasn’t in the mood to fight, so wordlessly, he shifted them out. His wings hadn’t been out very much in the past week and ached in protest to such neglect. Dedede reached out and trailed a paw along Meta Knight’s right wing. It was a soft, barely-there sort of touch. The sort of touch that made his skin prickle. It was all wrong. _His_ Dedede wasn’t so tentative and gentle; he pressed down more firmly. He used his whole paw rather than the tip of his thumb. “You don’ mind none, do you?” Dedede asked.

 

No, he just needed Dedede to press _down_ more, so it didn’t remind him of _her._ He needed Dedede to pull him into one of his familiar spine-shattering hugs. No, he needed _his_ Dedede. Not this strange one who didn’t care about him and supported Nightmare. Would he still have supported Nightmare if he knew everything he’d done to Meta Knight? Meta Knight wanted so badly to ask. “No, Sire.”

 

Dedede grinned obliviously. “I don’ think my Meta Knight would let me do this. Heck, I don’ think he lets _anyone_ touch ‘im.”

 

Meta Knight didn’t either; Dedede was the exception, not the rule. It was a relief when the Other Dedede crossed his arms and stopped touching him.

 

“Anyway, Goonie said you was mopin’ around, an’ now he’s sick. So I ain’t got no one to give my thwackin’s to!”

 

King Dedede didn’t seem to make the connection between Meta Knight’s alleged moping around and Escargoon’s sudden sickness. Nor did Dedede seem to realize that Meta Knight _wasn’t_ going to be receptive to any kind of thwacking. Either way, Meta Knight _really_ didn’t like where this was going. Couldn't this Dedede just leave him alone? He didn't even care about his own Meta Knight.

 

“So you’re gonna be accompanin’ me on all my stuff today,” Dedede said.

 

Surely, he could talk his way out of that. “With all due respect, Sire, I’m searching for a way home,” Meta Knight replied, indicating towards the massive pile of books he’d already read through and dismissed. “I’d rather—”

 

“Well, clearly, you ain’t been havin’ no luck! I figure you can spare a day to go an’ be my temporary Goonie!”

 

“I’m sure you’d prefer someone else’s company to mine,” Meta Knight replied.

 

Dedede crossed his arms. “Hey, now! Why you always gotta argue with me? Are you still mad about that Nightmare thing? There ain’t no reason to be upset!”

 

Meta Knight flinched. An awkward silence fell, and Dedede began fidgeting. "Well?" the Pengu prompted. "Ain't you gonna say something?"

 

“Did you know he’s the reason you’ve been having nightmares?” Meta Knight asked.

 

Dedede jumped back and stared wide-eyed at Meta Knight. “Hey, how d’you know ‘bout the bad dreams? I ain’t told no one ‘bout them, an’ why would Nightmare give _me_ nightmares? I ain’t never done much to ‘im. Not as much as you or Kirby anyhow.”

 

“Nightmare told me.”

 

“Told you? You been talkin’ with ‘im, an’ you wanna get mad at me—”

 

“Sire, I paid _dearly_ for speaking to him.”

 

“So how much did you pay ‘im?” Dedede asked.

 

“How much? He feeds off fear and misery, Sire. I didn’t pay him with money.”

 

Dedede stared at him, and it took Meta Knight a few minutes to realize that the king truly did not understand. Meta Knight sighed. “He gave me a nightmare.”

 

Dedede laughed, and Meta Knight bristled. How _dare_ he? A dream from Nightmare wasn't like any other dream, and it certainly wasn't something to laugh at. Meta Knight clenched his fists and glared. "I'm glad you find it so amusing," Meta Knight said.

 

“Naw! It's just funny cause I don' think o' you as being afeared o' nothin'! You’re actually scared o’ things?” Dedede asked. “Huh. So that’s why you’re mopin’ around an’ ain’t come out in a while? Well, you know the bes’ way to get over somethin’ like that is to go out an’ do somethin’ fun! You ain’t helpin’ no one holed up in ‘ere!”

 

Great. Wonderful. Yes, spending time with someone that supported Nightmare was exactly what Meta Knight wanted to do. Nightmare was manipulative. Meta Knight knew that. His Dedede hadn’t always been perfect either; he’d once stolen all the food in Dreamland, after all. So Meta Knight couldn’t—logically, reasonably—expect this one to be perfect. But _his_ Dedede had changed! His Dedede had never sided with Nightmare.

 

But they weren’t childhood friends in this world! Would Dedede have sided with Nightmare, if Meta Knight hadn’t been his best and only friend? There were too many questions and too few answers, and Meta Knight really just wanted to go home.

 

But perhaps, this Dedede could change, too. Perhaps, Meta Knight could help.

 

Besides, Dedede _was_ right. Meta Knight hadn’t had any luck, and he might think better if he had a change of pace. An adventure with Dedede might take his mind off Nightmare, too.

 

“Hey! You oughta be happy ‘bout this! I don’ let just anyone hang out with me, New Meta Knight!”

 

Was he really hoping he could help Dedede become a better person, or was he just so tired of fighting? Meta Knight wasn't sure anymore. “Apologies, Sire.”

 

Dedede frowned and leaned forward until he was _really_ inside Meta Knight’s personal space. It wouldn't have bothered him if it'd been his Dedede. “You’re weird. But the best thing to do is go out an’ have fun! Don’t jus’ sit around mopin’ about it all! Come on! Ain’t there somethin’ you wanna do?”

 

“We could play chess?” Meta Knight offered, pulling his cape around himself.

 

“Chess? I ain’t gotta a clue how to play a borin’ game like that! Does your Dedede play chess?”

 

“He’s one of the best players in Dreamland.”

 

Dedede gawked. “He sounds so boring!”

 

“My liege is—”

 

“I know! You’re gonna drive me ‘round town jus’ like Goonie does!”

 

“In the _Halberd_?”

 

“Wha? No! In the car, o’ course!”

 

A car? Meta Knight had never driven one, although he’d sliced a few in half with Galaxia. “I don’t know how to drive a car, Sire.”

 

“Really? My Meta Knight can drive a car!”

 

“I have wings. Quick transportation isn’t a concern of mine.”

 

Dedede grinned and grasped Meta Knight’s paw. “Don’t you worry! I’m gonna teach you how to drive! It’ll be fun! What could possibly go wrong?"

 


	5. Sire, I May Have Totaled Your Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Meta Knight driving ends as badly as one might expect, Dedede fails to be polite to Magolor, and Meta Knight realizes that he Messed Up.

King Dedede’s car was sleek, white and gold. Admittedly, it did look like the sort of vehicle his liege would really like. His Dedede would likely opt for something in cherry-red, though; that was his favorite color. “Ain’t she a beauty?” Dedede asked, puffing out his chest.

 

“Yes,” Meta Knight replied. “Are you certain I ought to drive, though? I might—”

 

Dedede laughed and hopped into the passenger seat. “Naw, I figure this thing can survive ‘bout anything, an’ if not, I can always get those followers o’ yours to fix it for me.”

 

Meta Knight could pilot the _Halberd_ with ease. Surely, a car couldn’t be too difficult, could it? Hesitantly, he took his place in the driver’s seat. The steering wheel was at eye-level, and he could _barely_ see over it. Meta Knight frowned and shifted forward as far as he could. “Sire, I don’t think…”

 

Dedede smirked. “You sure are short, ain’t you?”

 

Meta Knight rolled his eyes. “And you sure are an ass, aren’t you?”

 

There was a pause, and Meta Knight flushed in embarrassment. This wasn’t his Dedede; he might not laugh off being called an _ass._ “I—I apologize, Sire. I forgot myself for a moment.”

 

“D’you call your king that?” Dedede asked.

 

“Occasionally,” Meta Knight admitted awkwardly. “When he deserves it.”

 

“Huh.”

 

“At any rate, this clearly isn’t going to work,” Meta Knight said, pushing open the car door, “So—”

 

Dedede grabbed Meta Knight’s cape and pulled him back. “Ah, no, you don’t!” Dedede replied. “I especially ain’t lettin’ you go after _that_ little remark.”

 

A frighteningly enthused grin split the king’s face. Meta Knight recognized that look. It was the same sort of look that’d led to Dedede roping Meta Knight into an innumerable amount of half-baked schemes and bad ideas. The expression was equal parts terrifying and endearing, and it took Meta Knight’s breath away. It was as if all of Meta Knight’s doubts about this different, strange Dedede melted away. No, this wasn’t _his_ lord, but he might have something close to his heart.

 

Dedede looked over his shoulder and pointed at a waddle dee with his free paw. “Hey, you! Get Meta somethin’ to sit on!”

 

“No, don’t—”

 

As the waddle dee scrambled away, Dedede pulled Meta Knight’s cape and nearly hauled the hapless knight into his lap. “Sire, perhaps, another pastime—”

 

“Nope! This is what we’re gonna do! You ain’t scared, is you?” Dedede asked.

 

“Hardly,” Meta Knight scoffed.

 

The waddle dee returned, struggling with a massive stack of books. “Perfect,” Dedede said, his voice tinged with sadistic glee.

 

The waddle dee toppled forward, spilling books onto the seat. Since there was clearly no escape, Meta Knight settled for sourly glaring at the waddle dee, who dutifully adjusted the stack of books. Once they were straightened, Dedede released Meta Knight’s cape. The knight sat on the stack of books and huffed, pulling his cape around him.

 

Meta Knight shifted forward until the tips of his feet could reach the pedals. It wasn’t quite comfortable, but it felt doable. Dedede shifted closer. “Alright! Good! So the big one’s the brake, the other’s the gas, an’ you steer with that thing,” Dedede said, patting the steering wheel.

 

It didn’t look too difficult. Everything was well-marked. Meta Knight turned the key in the ignition, and it began with a low rumble. The car was quieter than his _Halberd_. He easily found the gear shift and put it into drive. Yes, this was easy. He could manage this. “Where shall we go, Sire?” Meta Knight asked, cheered.

 

Dedede leaned back in his seat and rested his paws behind his head. “Into town, o’ course,” he drawled. “You jus’ go straight down the road. Ain’t any way for you to get lost.”

 

That was convenient, though it made Meta Knight wonder what the point of having a road that only went to one place was. He edged forward a little more and lightly pushed the pedal. The car zoomed forward. “Gah! What’re you doing?” Dedede asked. “Slow down! You ain’t gotta press so—”

 

Meta Knight slammed down on the brake. The car jolted to a halt in a screeching of brakes. His armor smashed into the steering wheel, before he was tossed back into the seat. Dedede breathed loudly beside him. “I’m sorry, Sire.”

 

Dedede burst into laughter. “I cain’t believe you’re actually _bad_ at somethin’!”

 

“It’s my first time…”

 

“Well, jus’ so you know. Your Dedede owes me a _lot_ for teachin’ you all this!”

 

“My Dedede doesn’t drive,” Meta Knight said.

 

“Well, that’s cause he ain’t got no Goonie, an’ you try to kill ‘im! Don’t worry, though. I’ll have you drivin’ in no time! Jus’ go a little slower, okay? My heart cain’t take much more o’ that.”

 

Meta Knight edged forward, searching for the pedal. It was difficult to reach without leaning on the very edge of the seat. He probably ought to just admit defeat. The other Dedede would probably leave him alone, then, and Meta Knight could return to the library. “Sire, I still think I’m a bit too short for this sort of thing. I appreciate you taking time to—”

 

“Get rid of the books.”

 

Meta Knight frowned. “Pardon?”

 

“Cain’t you store them in your cape thingy?”

 

Nonplussed, Meta Knight swept his cape over the books, which vanished in a swirl of stars. Then, Dedede grabbed him. Meta Knight was accustomed to _his_ Dedede grabbing him without warning and subjecting him to crushing hugs, but _this one_ —

 

“What are you doing? Put me down!”

 

“Hey! Quit squirmin’ an’ all that! I’m tryin’ to teach you how to drive!”

 

Dedede set him in the seat between his feet. The king’s stomach pressed against Meta Knight’s back, and when Dedede leaned forward to adjust the steering wheel, his arms brushed Meta Knight’s pauldrons. Meta Knight had never been more grateful for his mask in his life. “Now. You do the steerin,’ and I’ll take care o’ the pedals. Kay, Meta Knight?”

 

It wasn’t any different than sharing a bed with his Dedede. Actually, this was less intimate. Dedede was simply teaching him to drive. Meta Knight flushed beneath his mask. He couldn’t figure out if he liked the closeness or not. It was comforting in its familiarity, but this wasn’t _his_ Dedede. This was the Dedede that wasn’t his friend. The Dedede that sided with Nightmare. “Right! Get steerin,’ New Meta Knight! We ain’t got all day!”

 

He was just as blunt and bossy as his Dedede.

 

Meta Knight swallowed and carefully steered the car back onto the road. Dedede kept the car going at a reasonable pace, and Meta Knight ensured that they didn’t drive off a cliff. It was actually kind of fun! It was like steering the _Halberd_ but with the wind rushing against his face, as if he was in flight. He might even enjoy driving his Dedede around, if they managed to make a vehicle to accommodate puffball drivers and Pengu passengers. It could be his pet project.

 

Dedede’s kingdom was nice and similar to Meta Knight’s own Dreamland. There was the familiar sparkling water and the beautiful green hills. The clouds were cheerful and fluffy in the most gorgeous blue sky. There was Kirby and the orange boy riding a rampaging grizzo at breakneck speed.

 

Wait. “Poyo!” Kirby shouted, clinging to both the grizzo and orange boy.

 

They didn’t appear to be stopping or slowing down, and they’d come out of nowhere from over the hill. “What’re y’all doin’?” Dedede yelled.

 

The king didn’t hit the brakes. Meta Knight had a split second to turn the steering wheel, but he hadn’t entirely figured out how _far_ he needed to turn. The _Halberd_ was much larger and required more turning on its helm than the car did on its steering wheel. He panicked, and his frantic turning combined with Dedede’s sudden pushing of the gas—likely meant to be the _brakes_ —sent them bounding off the road and over the riverbank. Meta Knight took flight, expecting Dedede to do the same.

 

He didn’t, and both king and car plunged into the river. Still, the king appeared unharmed. Meta Knight landed lightly on the bank.

 

“I cain’t believe this happened again! Why ain’t I ever got my swimmies when this happens?” Dedede asked, splashing dolefully.

 

Meta Knight laughed and offered Dedede a paw. The king glared at him. “I don’ need your help! You’s makin’ fun of me for usin’ swimmies!”

 

Meta Knight shook his head. “No, it reminded me of my liege. He swims with an inner tube. Actually, when we went to, ah, repair a starship, he made us all use them.”

 

Because Meta Knight _definitely_ didn’t adore his, which had little bats on it. Well, maybe a little bit. It wasn’t his fault that Dedede knew of his weakness for cute things. “Huh. He has good taste, then!” Dedede said.

 

“Indeed, he does.”

 

Dedede accepted Meta Knight’s help in pulling himself onto the bank. “Now how do we get your car back?” Meta Knight asked, considering.

 

“Oh, don’ worry ‘bout that! We’ll get the waddle dees on it! This ain’t the first time it’s happened!”

 

Dedede frowned and tried to wring the water out of his coat. “I ain’t lookin’ forward to the walk back, though!”

 

“You can’t fly?” Meta Knight inquired.

 

“No.” Dedede paused. “Your Dedede _can_?”

 

Meta Knight nodded and unfurled his wings. “I suppose I’ll have to fly you back, then.”

 

Dedede snorted. “An’ how’re you gonna manage that? You ain’t even half my size.”

 

“I am much stronger than I appear, Sire.”

 

“Yeah? So prove it!”

 

A very small and mischievous part of Meta Knight was _really_ looking forward to proving it. “Well, if you insist, Sire. I’ll try not to break the sound barrier, since it’s your first time.”

 

* * *

 

 

Was it petty of Dedede to insist on dragging in a massive table and having a feast aboard the _Lor Starcutter_ , thereby forcing Magolor to allow an army of unfamiliar waddle dees onto his beloved ship? Absolutely.

 

Was it petty of Dedede to—absentmindedly, of _course_ —keep dropping utensils, food, napkins, and a glass of wine on the _Lor Starcutter_ ’s floor? Most definitely. Had Meta Knight— _his_ Meta Knight—been present, Dedede would’ve certainly received a lecture about table manners. Meta Knight trusted Magolor about as much as he’d trust Kirby with his candy stash, but Meta Knight still insisted upon being tactful and following etiquette.

 

Dedede blamed his mother for that. Well, _Nightmare_ had clearly ingrained such etiquette into Meta Knight at a young age, but Dedede’s mother had _encouraged_ such politeness. She’d have given Dedede a speech, too. Still, it was worth it to see Magolor’s eye twitch, and besides, Dedede would ensure that the _Lor Starcutter_ was cleaned after they were finished eating.

 

“So what d’you think they were?” Dedede asked, cleaning his spoon of the very last remnants of ice cream.

 

Magolor swished his glass of red wine and seemed to gaze thoughtfully at it. “You might call them demons,” he said.

 

“What do you mean by demons, my friend?” Meta Knight asked. “Like creations of Nightmare’s?”

 

“Do you mean the Nightmare Wizard?” Magolor asked. “I wasn’t aware he made demons.”

 

“Probably one of those weird differences,” Dedede said, before Magolor could start questioning about Nightmare’s experiments.

 

“Oh, yes,” Meta Knight said, catching on. “He’s a businessman; you might say. He creates demons and sells them to perform certain jobs.”

 

Dedede wondered if Nightmare ever tried to sell _Meta Knight_ to someone; Dedede could easily imagine the sort of tasks Nightmare would assign. “Sells them?” Kirby asked, furrowing his brow. “But what if they don’t do what he wants them to?”

 

That question was best left unanswered, for Dedede had seen first-hand what happened to those who defied Nightmare. “I doubt ‘e cares much ‘bout givin’ ‘em a choice,” Dedede replied, “But ain’t none of this got nothin’ to do with what were tryin’ to find out ‘bout these monsters.”

 

“The _Lor_ ’s databases are still figuring it out,” Magolor said, his gaze lingering on Meta Knight. Dedede wasn't sure the significance of that, but Magolor was far too clever for his own good. “Those monsters aren’t something that I, personally, am familiar with. However, I think it’s safe to say that they’re not of this dimension.”

 

“Like the same one Meta’s in?” Dedede asked, furrowing his brow.

 

“My world is not so different from yours,” Meta Knight said. “If your Meta Knight is in my world, he has little to fear.”

 

“Thanks for agreeing to take us, Magolor!” Kirby interrupted. “That’s really nice of you!”

 

Magolor waved a dismissive hand. “We’re friends! Of course, I’d help, Kirby.”

 

 _Help him off a cliff, probably,_ Dedede thought. _Aren’t you proud, Meta Knight? I didn’t say that to his face._

“Speaking of other dimensions,” Bandanna Dee said, “Do you have any idea of how this sort of thing could’ve occurred?”

 

“Sure, but there are so many possibilities, I couldn’t possibly know,” Magolor replied. “We’ll go once the _Lor_ finishes searching her databases. Or once we finish eating.”

 

“Won’t be much longer, then,” Dedede said. Meta Knight obviously took precedence over any petty revenge towards Magolor.

 

“Wonderful!” Magolor answered, his patience clearly being tried.

 

The _Lor_ beeped, and everyone turned towards the ship’s massive screen. During their adventure, the screen had displayed the condition and damage of the ship. Now it displayed a creature similar to the ones that’d been in the castle. “It’s a match!” Magolor said, clapping his hands together.

 

Magolor floated away and faced the screen. Dedede exchanged a look with Bandanna Dee before scrambling to his feet. Everyone else followed and crowded around Magolor. “What does it say?” Dedede asked.

 

“I don’t recognize the language,” Magolor replied. “ _Lor_ , translate to modern Dreamlandic.”

 

The glyphs scrambled and flickered, the words shifting until they resembled Dedede’s native tongue. “Astrids,” Dedede said. “I ain’t ever heard o’ those.”

 

“Me neither,” Magolor said, “But this is interesting. ‘While the Ancients tried, they were unable to destroy the astrids. Instead, they imprisoned them in a dimensional pocket.’”

 

“You know,” Dedede said, crossing his arms. “The more I hear o’ the Ancients, the less I understand ‘em. They created a sentient sword, ship, an’ crown. Trapped monsters in crystals an’ other dimensions. Prolly created Nova.”

 

“Galacta Knight isn’t a monster!” Kirby protested.

 

“Yeah, well, I ain’t exactly had favorable impressions o’ ‘im,” Dedede said.

 

“How could they be released, though?” Bandanna Dee asked. “Wouldn’t that surely take a great amount of magical power?”

 

“I would assume,” Magolor said.

 

“I don’ s’pose you know, Meta?” Dedede asked.

 

Meta Knight shook his head. “Would your Meta Knight know?”

 

“Possibly. He knows a couple a sealin’ spells. He used one on Dark Nebula.”

 

“Really?” Magolor asked. “That’s…quite impressive! I didn’t realize Meta Knight was so well-versed in the magical arts.”

 

“Yeah, but I cain’t remember if he learned that from Mom or someone else.”

 

“Your mom had magic?” Kirby asked.

 

Dedede shrugged. “She was a beam mage. Mighta had somethin’ ‘bout sealin’ spells in ‘er books.”

 

“There’s no way we would access those materials, though,” Bandanna Dee said. “They’d be buried under tons of stone. It’d take days.”

 

“Is it truly necessary to know more?” Meta Knight asked. “We’re capable of slaying them. Surely, they can't be so powerful.”

 

"It's likely they've weakened after being sealed away for so long," Magolor replied. "Sometimes, that happens with sealing spells."

 

“But if they were put behind such a powerful seal, that might mean that somethin’ let ‘em out,” Dedede replied. “Those sorta things don’t just _get_ out. Not in my experience.”

 

“But we need to get Meta back first anyway,” Kirby said.

 

“Right!” Magolor said. “So we can just clean up and be on our way! I’m assuming all of you are going?”

 

“Yeah,” Dedede said. “We got the Meta-Knights keepin’ an eye on Dreamland. They know we’re plannin’ to leave.”

 

“Oh, good! It’s always nice to have a plan in place,” Magolor replied.

 

“Yeah, an’ it’s even better when things _go accordin’ to plan,_ ain’t it?” Dedede asked.

 

Magolor’s expression was unreadable. “Who am I to argue, Sire?” the Halcandran asked.

 

“Guys, don’t fight,” Kirby said.

 

“We ain’t gonna,” Dedede said, crossing his arms, “As long as someone doesn’ try nothin’ funny.”

 

“I do regret my actions,” Magolor said. “I’ve told you all that before.”

 

Dedede rolled his eyes and strode away, gesturing for the waddle dees to clean up the feast. No doubt Kirby would give Magolor some sort of apologetic speech about the importance of friendship and how Dedede was just worried. Kirby always saw the best in everyone. Dedede wasn’t sure that was always a good thing.

 

* * *

 

 

It was clear before they reached the castle that something was terribly wrong. Waddle dees ran frantically along the castle walls and the courtyard, waving their spears haphazardly. There were shouts and crashes, and Meta Knight landed in the thick of it all. Dedede scrambled back the moment he was on firm ground again. “What’s goin’ on?” Dedede asked, storming over to Waddle Doo, who seemed desperately trying to control the chaos.

 

“There’s a monster attack, Sire!” Waddle Doo replied. “They’re crawling all over the place!”

 

“Monsters?” Meta Knight asked. “What kind?”

 

A sharp shriek, like metal scraping against stone, split the air. “I’ve never seen anything like them, Sir,” Waddle Doo said.

 

“These monsters don’t resemble a star-shape, do they?” Meta Knight asked.

 

“No, I’d say they’re more like a Wolfwrath. Sword and Blade are trying to keep them at bay further down the hall, but there’s so many of them. They keep pushing us back,” Waddle Doo said.

 

“Where’s Kirby?”

 

“Kirby?” Dedede asked. “Why would he be ‘round my castle?”

 

“To _help_ , Sire,” Meta Knight said.

 

“I don’ need that pink puff’s help to get stuff done!” Dedede replied. “Where’s Escargoon? He oughta be takin’ care of this!”

 

“Kirby can help. Sire, send someone to find him,” Meta Knight insisted. “For now, I’ll see what I can do.”

 

Dedede bristled. Meta Knight thought _he_ could give the King of Dreamland orders? Before Dedede could protest, however, Meta Knight took flight and shot into the castle like lightning. “Thank the stars you returned when you did, Sire,” Waddle Doo said. “With Sir Meta Knight, we might be able to do this.”

 

“With him?”

 

“He’s a good fighter,” Waddle Doo said, as he charged away and waved his sword. “Waddle dees! Gather! We need to charge in!”

 

Escargoon joined Dedede in watching Waddle Doo’s efforts. “It’s a mess, Sire,” Escargoon said. “I think these monsters outnumber us, and they just appeared—”

 

Everyone seemed to be _doing_ something. Dedede frowned, trying to puzzle through what—precisely—he felt about the situation. “Hey, Escargoon, go find Kirby an’ bring ‘im back here,” Dedede said. “I’m gonna get my hammer an’ join in!”

 

“Kirby? Er, right away, Sire!”

 

As Escargoon left, Dedede stormed towards the castle. It was impossible to make it through the front, for the waddle dees were trying to hold it, and it looked and sounded impossible to pass. Instead, Dedede walked around through the kitchens. His trusty hammer was in the throne room. It’d be a long trip, but he wasn’t going to sit around and let a bunch of monsters take his castle from him! Howls, shouts, and the sound of steel striking against something hard filtered down, but there was no fighting that Dedede could see. He ran to the throne room and retrieved his hammer without any problems.

 

With a grin, he rushed back, trying to return where he’d come from, but the fighting had reached him. The monsters had gathered back, too distracted with Dedede’s forces to notice that the king, himself, had crept behind them. That wasn’t what caught his attention, however. No, what captured his attention was the lone, unarmed waddle dee watching the fight. “Hey, whatcha doin’ back here?” Dedede asked. “Why ain’t you fightin’ with the others?”

 

The waddle dee’s eyes glowed an unnatural purple. “Gah!” Dedede shouted, hefting his hammer. “What’s the matter with you?”

 

He punted the waddle dee towards the monsters, some of whom turned around at the noise. Dedede froze. Then, everything went dark. The king gulped and took a step back, expecting an attack. Light split the hall in a streak of lightning and stars. Abruptly, the darkness faded, and Meta Knight stood before him, Galaxia’s blade gleaming. “Careful, Sire,” Meta Knight said, turning his back to Dedede. “That waddle dee was possessed.”

 

There were three dead monsters, and sometime during whatever Meta Knight had done, Sword and Blade had moved. They stood between the monsters and Meta Knight, keeping them away. The waddle dee fell forward, its body glowing bright gold. There was a cloud of purple, which slowly took shape. “Dark Nebula’s attacks are very elemental,” Meta Knight said. “Fire, ice, and lightning. If you can hold him off, I can seal him away.”

 

Hold him off? “Are you oughta your mind?” Dedede asked.

 

The shape formed into a star with a large, red eye. “Do you have a better plan?” Meta Knight asked.

 

Before Dedede could reply, glowing light surrounded the star-shaped creature. It screamed and thrashed, and it shrunk. The creature grew smaller and trembled in its prison of light. Meta Knight flew forward and drove Galaxia into the creature. It screamed and exploded in a shower of sparks and energy. Meta Knight spun around, Galaxia still raised. “ _Duck_ ,” he snarled.

 

“Wha—” Dedede yelped and barely managed to get down, before Meta Knight sent a sword beam flying over his head.

 

Dedede climbed to his feet. “What’s wrong with you?” he snapped.

 

Meta Knight didn’t answer. Exasperatedly, Dedede turned around. He nearly dropped his hammer in shock. Nightmare stood there, leaning casually against the wall. Dedede shuddered and took a step backwards, putting Meta Knight between the wizard and himself. “Hey, you ain’t got no business bein’ here!” Dedede shouted.

 

Nightmare snapped his fingers, and the waddle dee, who’d been possessed, was raised in the air. The waddle dee squeaked and struggled, but it seemed unable to do much else. “You wondered, Meta, if any of these waddle dees were alternates of your friends.” Nightmare reached out and patted the waddle dee’s head. “What was it you said about this one? He was the best and bravest of Dedede’s waddle dees?”

 

“What do you want?” Meta Knight asked.

 

“You. Or rather, your dimensional powers.”

 

“Why didn’t you just take Dark Nebula’s?”

 

“What Dark Nebula did was loosen a couple of seals. He can’t actually access any dimension beyond our own. He can’t travel between our world and the world of dreams at will like you can.”

 

“What good are my powers, then? You can already do that.”

 

Nightmare’s silence said everything. “You’re still growing weaker, aren’t you?” Meta Knight asked. “In spite of everything. The nightmares can sustain you, but they aren’t giving you any power. You’re dying, and my dimensional powers…they’re—”

 

“Stronger than mine. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t come along, _dearest_.”

 

“I’m ain’t following,” Dedede said.

 

“You never do,” Nightmare replied. “You—”

 

The room darkened again to be split with blinding light and stars. Nightmare hissed and recoiled, but he seemed unharmed by Meta Knight’s attack. Meta Knight had the waddle dee shielded beneath his wings. Sword shouted, and monsters rampaged forward. “I’m sorry,” Meta Knight said. “I made a mistake and played this all wrong. Have Kirby summon the Star Rod.”

 

“The Star—”

 

Meta Knight launched himself into the air. “You want my powers, Nightmare? Come and take them.”

 

With a flourish of his cape, Meta Knight vanished. Nightmare laughed. “With _pleasure_ ,” he said.

 

A blue monster obscured Dedede’s vision. The Pengu yelled and swung his hammer, sending it back. When he looked back, Nightmare was gone, too. “You didn’ jus’ hafta run off, Meta Knight!” Dedede shouted.

 

Sword swept in beside him, plunging his sword through a monster’s neck. “You should retreat, Sire,” the knight said, clearly out of breath. “We can’t hold them back. There’s too many!”

 

The waddle dee grasped Dedede’s paw and tugged insistently. “Yeah, we’ll you’re both a lot a help!” Dedede snapped.

 

He turned and ran, the waddle dee keeping pace beside him. The monsters’ howls seem to grow nearer, and when Dedede and the waddle dee emerged into the courtyard, there were a four of them. They were far away, but they’d clear the distance in no time. “Hi!” A pink puffball, with a sparkling crown of ice, dropped right before Dedede.

 

“Get ‘em, Kirby!” Dedede exclaimed, pointing.

 

Kirby leapt into the air, freezing one of the monsters and kicking it into another. Reassured with the help, Dedede joined the puffball, knocking another with his hammer. That was three. Wasn’t there another? “Behind you!” Kirby shouted.

 

Kirby could _talk_? Bam! Dedede whirled around. The monster was felled and lay at his feet, having been struck down by a Pengu that looked exactly like Dedede, himself. “You—you look jus’ like me!” Dedede blurted out, gawking at his Pengu savior.

 

The Other Dedede hefted his hammer over his shoulder and winked. “Hey, gorgeous, you have something of mine.”

 

 

 


	6. What Do You Mean an Evil Wizard Ran off with My Favorite Knight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meta Knight's attempt to singlehandedly defeat Nightmare goes spectacularly wrong, and King Dedede does not get along with...er, King Dedede.

Meta Knight knew he wasn’t strong enough to defeat Nightmare, but the knight did have a couple of advantages. The first was the Dimensional Cape; he could easily slip away and hide. This meant that he could—hopefully—run and attack, weakening Nightmare bit by bit. Meta Knight’s second advantage was that he knew Nightmare very well, and there was nothing Nightmare hated more than defiance, which Meta Knight had in excess. Nightmare didn’t simply kill those who defied them; he made them suffer first. The only thing Meta Knight didn’t know was _how_ Nightmare intended to take his dimensional powers. Hopefully, it would be a long, complicated spell that required a lot of preparation. Meta Knight only had to survive long enough for Kirby to arrive with the Star Rod.

 

Unfortunately, he also needed to do damage control, which meant separating Nightmare from everyone else. From innocent waddle dees that couldn’t fight. From this world’s Dedede, whose battle prowess didn't seem as great as _his_ Dedede's.

 

Nightmare’s presence drifted over him like a mist of rain. “Don’t make me hurt you, Meta. I don’t enjoy it,” Nightmare said.

 

Right. That’s why Nightmare’s punishments were always so harsh. Meta Knight pulled his wings tight against his back; they were always Nightmare’s first target. The knight wedged himself further back, hiding underneath a bed. He needed to stay close to Nightmare, or the wizard might think of another plan—one involving innocent hostages. Meta Knight wasn’t sure he could keep being defiant if this Other Dedede or a child Kirby or Bandanna Dee’s lives were at stake.

 

“Do you really think you can hide? I can sense Galaxia’s fire in the air. Do you think she can protect you from me? She couldn’t even protect you from a _secretary_.”

 

Meta Knight flinched. “Oh, did that upset you? Poor boy, I can make it stop; you know. Wouldn’t you like that? Just a few little blanks here and there. Then, you can go back home and play domestic with your dear, doting liege.”

 

It was just another tactic, an attempt to distract; Meta Knight knew that. It sounded so tempting, though. What a lovely thing to fantasize. That his constant thoughts about Susie Haltmann and his fears about pursuing a relationship with Dedede could just melt away. If Nightmare did take away such feelings, he’d certainly never let Meta Knight go free.

 

Nightmare’s robes flitted before Meta Knight’s vision. Silently, the knight summoned the Dimensional Cape to hide his wings. He could vanish at any moment, but if Nightmare leaned down to look, Meta Knight had a good chance of managing to strike the wizard. Was it worth it? Would Nightmare be so foolish? Probably not. Meta Knight lunged forward, striking the wizard. Galaxia, crackling with electricity sliced through flesh and muscle, down to the bone. Briefly, Meta Knight flipped his wings out and used them for balance as he spun and lurched backwards.

 

Nightmare recovered quickly and sent a crackling ball of lightning towards Meta Knight. The knight swung Galaxia, who responded eagerly to the threat of battle. This was the wizard who’d abused her champion. Galaxia craved battle and blood, to vanquish evil. Her magic repelled Nightmare’s and sent it back towards the wizard. While Nightmare was distracted, Meta Knight called his powers forward.

 

He shot across the room, as it filled with his darkness and Galaxia’s sacred light. Nightmare swore. The darkness cleared, and Meta Knight pulled himself into his cape. He reappeared behind a column and switched his cape for his wings. _He hasn’t left the room yet,_ Galaxia whispered. _When he does, it’ll be fast, though._

_We’ll be faster._

_Of course, beloved. Here he comes. Move to the right!_

Meta Knight shot to the right, seconds before Nightmare’s magic shattered the column. The wizard looked entirely unharmed, but he must’ve taken some damage from Galaxia’s blade. The wizard smiled. “You’re trying my patience, boy. Your dimensional powers belong to me, anyway. I’m the reason you have them. I know you despise me. Wouldn’t you like me to take them back? To take back every bit of my magic that’s in you?”

 

“The dark magic isn’t the problem. It’s _you_. What better way to defy you than with your own powers? What better way to make up for all the destruction you’ve caused by _using_ your powers to defeat monsters like you?”

 

_Kirby is here now. Can you move closer to this?_

Images flashed in his mind. Meta Knight had teleported so much that he couldn’t possibly keep track of where he’d gone to and from, but Galaxia had. The knight pulled himself into his cape and vanished, reappearing a few feet back. He bowed mockingly and managed to turn another of Nightmare’s attacks with Galaxia’s blade. He was doing well, but for how long?

 

* * *

 

 

“What d’you mean Nightmare jus’ went off with Mety Knight?” the New Dedede asked. “You let ‘im go _alone_? D’you know what Nightmare’ll do to him?”

 

“Well, it ain’t my fault he jus’ run off like that!” Dedede snapped, annoyed that this other counterpart—who by all logic _should_ agree with him on everything—wanted to yell about his treatment of Meta Knight of all things.

 

“Perhaps, you’re being unfair, my friend,” Meta Knight ventured. “Surely, this other Meta Knight would want my king out of harm’s way.”

 

About time Meta Knight actually took his side. Dedede liked this change.

 

The New Dedede mumbled something under his breath. “ _I_ wouldn’ let ‘im face Nightmare alone,” he muttered, pacing. “But yeah, sorry. I shouldn’ a blamed you. We jus’ gotta figure out where ‘e is, an’ get the Star Rod from the Fountain o’ Dreams—”

 

“The what?” Dedede asked.

 

“The Star Rod,” New Dedede said, “With the Star Rod, that carries all the hopes an’ dreams o’ everyone in Dreamland. The one that can only be used by a pure—ah, what’s Meta technically called? Incarnate? Incar—puffball.”

 

“Like me!” New Kirby exclaimed.

 

“We don’t have a Fountain of Dreams. In our previous battle with Nightmare, Kirby managed to summon the Star Rod in his dream and defeat him,” Meta Knight said.

 

“So…I have to sleep?” Kirby asked.

 

“I doubt you’ll have much luck with Meta Knight’s life on the line,” the bandanna-wearing waddle dee said, tugging fretfully on his bandanna.

 

“What? You can talk!” Dedede exclaimed, looking suspiciously at his waddle dee.

 

“What is with this world?” New Dedede asked. “Er…Dedede, this is Bandanna Dee, best o’ my waddle dees. Kirbs, as you know. An’ floaty-blue scarfy-thing is Magolor, liar an’ wizard.”

 

“Excuse me?” Magolor asked, sounding affronted.

 

“So we need Kirbs to go an’ sleep. Don’t suppose there’s a sleep pedestal ‘round here?” New Dedede asked. “Or on the _Lor_?”

 

“I ain’t got no clue what you’re talkin’ about,” Dedede said, putting his paws on his hips. “But I does know that I got monsters destroyin’ my castle!”

 

“I don’t have that pedestal aboard the _Lor,_ but I can manage a sleeping _spell_ ,” Magolor said.

 

“A’ight,” New Dedede said. “Meta Knight, you prolly need to go an’ fight with your crew. Magolor, you’re comin’ with us to perform your sleepin’ spell, once we finds Nightmare. Kirbs an’ Dee, obviously, you’re comin’ along, too. An’ you—Other Dedede! Cause you know the layout an’ stuff. Any questions?”

 

Dedede bristled. “Hey! You cain’t jus’ come into my castle an’ start tellin’ everyone what to do!”

 

New Dedede puffed out his chest. “Excuse me? Ain’t you the king o’ this kingdom?”

 

“Yeah, an’ I—”

 

“And as the king o’ this kingdom, you oughta be defendin’ it, and guess what else? You’re supposed to look after everyone in it! An’ my Mety Knight is in danger. Yours is fine. Now you’re gonna help me save Mety Knight whether you likes it or not, cause it’s the right thing to do!”

 

“The right thing to do ain’t gettin’ killed by an evil wizard!”

 

New Kirby placed a paw over Dedede’s. The Pengu ruler flinched and tried to scramble back, but the puffball followed his steps. “Please?” Kirby asked, his eyes bright with tears. “Please, help save Meta Knight? He’s my friend.”

 

Dedede gulped and glanced at his own Meta Knight, who watched him with curious green eyes. “Yeah, yeah!” Dedede said, shoving Kirby away. “Jus’ don’t try none o’ that stuff again! Let’s go save the New Meta Knight.”

 

“Okay!” Kirby exclaimed, all sadness suddenly absent.

 

Dedede wondered if he’d just been conned by a small, pink ball, which was equally disturbing and impressive. “Good luck, Sire,” Meta Knight said, already having drawn Galaxia.

 

Dedede stared at him for a long moment. New Dedede really _loved_ his Meta Knight? What had he seen there? Meta Knight’s courage? That was the extent that Dedede could really think about his Meta Knight; the puffball was too mysterious and distant. Maybe—if they managed to defeat Nightmare—Dedede _should_ make an effort to learn more about his best knight. “Yeah,” Dedede said. “Good luck, y’all.” 

 

* * *

 

 

The tide of the battle had turned drastically. One of Nightmare’s strikes had landed hard on Meta Knight’s paw, causing him to drop Galaxia. Any effort to retrieve the sacred blade was thwarted by Nightmare’s magic, and Meta Knight was left to run and hope that Kirby arrived quickly enough to save him.

 

Without Galaxia, Meta Knight wasn’t even a threat for a wizard of Nightmare’s caliber. He’d still tried to fight, of course—desperately pulling a sword from his cape, but it’d broken. He’d pulled out a whip next, but he hadn’t practiced with that weapon in centuries. His tornadoes deflected some of Nightmare’s attacks but not enough of them. Meta Knight had been shocked numerous times, and in the few times he’d been too slow, Nightmare's knife-sharp nails had dug into Meta Knight’s wings and face. Meta Knight’s mask was still in-tact, but while it’d protected him from some of Nightmare’s blows, it didn’t protect his face from the blunt impact of being thrown into a floor or a wall. What had started as a battle was quickly turning into a beating.

 

Meta Knight prepared to switch his wings to his cape and teleport away, but Nightmare was faster. The wizard grasped Meta Knight’s right wing, his nails digging into the tender membrane. Meta Knight twisted around, preparing to strike Nightmare with his free wing. The wizard lifted him off the ground, and Meta Knight floundered, losing his balance. Pain erupted across his back, and the knight thrashed, trying to free himself. Nightmare lifted Meta Knight until he was at eye-level. “You never liked these anyway, did you?” Nightmare asked.

 

Meta Knight scrabbled for the wizard’s wrist, trying desperately to relieve the pressure jolting down his back. It was impossible; his arms were too small. Nightmare’s magic sparked down Meta Knight’s back. He remembered this pain. When he was a child, it was the sort of pain that’d left him a sobbing, trembling mess at Nightmare’s feet. The puffball squeezed his eyes shut. _Don’t scream. Don’t beg him to stop. You aren’t a child anymore. Don’t give him the satisfaction,_ Meta Knight thought.

 

 _Just hold on, dear heart,_ Galaxia whispered. _Kirby’s on the way. You’ll be fine; I promise._

 

A bone snapped, and Meta Knight’s eyes shot open. “I expect you to look at me,” Nightmare said softly.

 

Nightmare’s free hand trailed down the side of Meta Knight’s face, his nails scraping over Meta Knight’s armor. “What are you going to do now?” the wizard asked.

 

He was going to _fight_. Meta Knight grabbed the wizard’s wrist and jumped. Meta Knight’s wings had claws, and they were _sharp_. He scored a wound across the wizard’s face and—more importantly—caught him off-guard. Stunned, the wizard dropped him. Meta Knight wasn’t quick enough to keep from landing face-first on the ground. _Get up,_ he thought. _Move, move, move_!

 

He pushed against the ground and tried to lift himself up on shaky paws. Almost. Nightmare’s lightning shot through him and threw him back several feet, sending him sprawling and scraping into the ground. His wings were hot and sore and torn to shreds. And it hurt _so much_. His back collided with the wall, and Meta Knight fell forwards, his armor protecting his face from scrapes but not from the jolt.

 

“Are you quite finished with your little tantrum?” Nightmare asked.

 

He couldn’t win. He couldn’t fight anymore. Meta Knight silently hid his wings in his cape. He didn’t have the energy to teleport away, but maybe he could protect his wings from more damage. “N-no,” Meta Knight said.

 

He was at least going to be defiant to the end. Meta Knight pushed against the ground; he could get up. _No! Meta Knight, stay down!_ Galaxia insisted.

 Just get—Nightmare’s magic struck again, lightning crackling and burning. Meta Knight was flung backwards again. He could barely catch his breath.

 

And Nightmare was enjoying it so much.

 

_We’re almost there, dear heart._

_We?_

 

The wizard drifted close, and Meta Knight tensed, expecting pain. Instead, Nightmare’s hands were mockingly gentle. Meta Knight blinked rapidly, as Nightmare removed his mask and tossed it away. “Let's finish—” Nightmare cut off abruptly and spun around.

 

Meta Knight felt it, too. “Galaxia,” he whispered.

 

There was pitch darkness, split only by Galaxia’s light and fire. Nightmare hissed and dropped Meta Knight on the ground. When the darkness broke away for light, Kirby stood before Meta Knight. “Don’t hurt him!” Kirby yelled, swinging at Nightmare.

 

But where was the Star Rod? Magic flickered in Meta Knight’s mind, and he weakly turned his head in time to see Magolor send a dark purple orb in his direction. Meta Knight braced himself, but the magic didn’t hit him. Instead, Kirby flopped to the ground, Galaxia knocked from his grasp.

 

Was Kirby hurt? Was he dead? Meta Knight wanted to ask, but he could barely breathe. Another orb gathered between Magolor’s paws. “I know you’re confused, Meta Knight. I’ll explain everything later.”

 

Magic sparked over him, and everything faded away.

 

* * *

 

 

Galaxia’s fire blazed around him, warm and glorious. He stood in the same place he had before, and Nightmare was still there. But this was another world. The wizard moved back, a snarl on his face. It was...it was a dream.

 

Magolor had hit him with a _sleeping_ spell? “Let’s beat him,” Kirby said from Meta Knight’s side. “Between the two of us—”

 

The air shimmered and twisted into a welcome and familiar object. Nightmare lunged forward, but before the wizard could approach the Star Rod, Meta Knight flew forward and buried Galaxia into the wizard’s chest. “Get it, Kirby!” Meta Knight yelled.

 

Kirby hadn’t needed any urging. The puffball grabbed the Star Rod, illuminating the entire room with its powers. Meta Knight twisted Galaxia, sending her sacred fire crackling through Nightmare’s veins, and the Star Rod finished it. The wizard burst into a cloud of stars, which slowly winked out like a fire’s last embers.

 

Slowly, Meta Knight lighted on the ground. “We’re in a dream?” he asked, turning towards Kirby. “Did Nightmare bring us here?”

 

“Magolor,” Kirby replied. “Nightmare can only be defeated in a dream in this world. They don’t have a Fountain like we do.”

 

That made sense in a very weird sort of way. Meta Knight furrowed his brow and gazed at the Star Rod in Kirby’s paw. Would it be possible to take the artifact with them and to construct a Fountain of Dreams in this world as well? “Kirby, do you—”

 

The small puffball launched himself at Meta Knight and pulled him into a fierce hug. Kirby still held the Star Rod in one paw, and its persistent light was blinding Meta Knight’s left eye. “Kirby. Wait! You’re my Kirby—”

 

“Of course, silly! Why would someone else’s Kirby come help you?” Kirby asked, rubbing his cheek against Meta Knight’s mask.

 

“Do you intend to release me?” Meta Knight asked awkwardly.

 

“He hurt you,” Kirby said. “I need to make you feel better.”

 

Meta Knight sighed. “A hug can’t heal everything.”

 

“It’s a good start,” Kirby said. “Besides, I have to be close for you to take us home, and you’re too tired to argue anyway.”

 

“I’d say something clever, but I’m so happy to see you.”

 

Kirby smiled brilliantly. “I’m happy to see you, too.”

 

Meta Knight swept his cape over them both, and for a moment, everything was dark and starry. Abruptly, the world shifted into focus, and _everything_ hurt. Meta Knight bit back a yell of pain. He hadn’t felt his injuries during the dream, and he suddenly wondered if he’d flat-out faint. The knight lay on his stomach and tried to lift himself up. He failed miserably. “Meta! Meta Knight! Hey, he’s gone. You’re okay! Jus’ wait, a’ight?” Dedede asked.

 

Meta Knight blinked blearily. “Dedede! Are you…” Meta Knight’s gaze darted to the other Dedede. Another Dedede. There were two. “A-are you my Dedede? M-my king?”

 

“I’ll be everythin’ you want me to be,” Dedede said, gently trailing a paw across Meta Knight’s right blush-mark. “My poor Mety Knight, he sure did a number on you. I think you’ll hafta go home an’ rest for a while.”

 

“You’re bleeding,” Meta Knight replied, too tired to be witty about it.

 

They all looked worse for the wear, but sharing might speed along some of the minor injuries. It couldn’t be counted on for the larger ones, though; sharing certainly wouldn’t do much for Meta Knight, as bad off as he was. Perhaps, Dedede could benefit from it. And Bandanna Dee and Kirby. If there was anyone with that ability in this dimension. Sharing really only worked well if the person sharing was in good health. Otherwise, it was completely ineffectual.

 

“It’s jus’ a scratch,” Dedede insisted. “We’re all gonna be fine.”

 

“How long was I out?” Meta Knight asked.

 

“Seconds. Barely had time to run over to ya,” Dedede said.

 

“Here. Galaxia,” Bandanna Dee said, reverently offering Meta Knight the blade.

 

She hadn’t harmed the waddle dee. Did that mean Bandanna Dee was— _Beloved, he asked if I’d allow him to carry me to you,_ Galaxia replied, clearly amused.

 

“Thank you.” Meta Knight took the sword and rubbed his cheek against the flat of her blade. She responded happily, her fire sparking in the back of his mind. Galaxia’s healing capabilities weren’t limitless and took time, but they’d keep him from bleeding out.

 

 _You did well, Meta Knight,_ Galaxia said. _I couldn’t be prouder of you._

_Even though Kirby had to rescue me?_

_Oh, no, you had your own victories here today. You’ll figure out the most important one very soon._

_What do you mean?_

 

Galaxia laughed and said nothing, and Dedede’s sigh broke into Meta Knight’s thoughts before he could question further. “Well, c’mon,” Dedede said. “Let’s go home.”

 

The Pengu lifted Meta Knight and held him against his chest. Meta Knight hissed in pain as Dedede jostled his injured wings. “Meta Knight!” Dedede exclaimed.

 

“Fine,” Meta Knight lied, clinging more tightly to Galaxia.

 

If he passed out, it wouldn’t hurt anymore. He could just fall asleep with his face buried in Dedede’s soft feathers. “Y’know,” the Other Dedede said. “You could jus’ spend a night or two ‘ere. We’ll clear out all o’ the monsters, if Meta Knight ain't done it already. The waddle dee can set y'all up.”

 

The _possible_ alternate of Bandanna Dee waved happily. “That ain’t a bad idea,” Dedede said. “What d’you say, Meta?”

 

“Sleep.”

 

Dedede chuckled. “Alright, Mety. Spendin’ the night it is.”

 

Meta Knight hummed, too tired to talk. He thought about a billion witty remarks he could’ve said, but he was so tired. So tired that even when he saw Kirby, Star Rod in paw, skipping beside him, Meta Knight couldn’t remember why it mattered.


	7. I Was Promised Moonlight Serenades, and I Expect You to Deliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All's well that ends well.

Meta Knight watched from the castle ramparts as Kirby and his young counterpart made quite the soccer team. Meta Knight smiled beneath his mask and winced when the movement pulled at a scrape along his mouth. While most of his injuries were healed, the soreness still remained. His wings held the worst damage, and they felt large and awkward, splinted and wrapped in layers of bandages. They couldn't possibly heal fast enough, but the aches were worth having the gentle wind and sunlight. The infirmary was dark, and Meta Knight was too restless to remain in bed. Kirby broke into a dance, celebrating his goal. Tuff groaned, and his sister--Tiff, as it turned out--clapped from the sidelines. Meta Knight probably ought to apologize for deceiving them, even if they'd obviously figured it out. There were only so many explanations for why there were _two_ of Dedede's best knight, two of Dedede, and two of Kirby running around. There was a rustle of fabric, and Meta Knight nodded in acknowledgment as his double joined him. “Was your childhood as happy as his, my friend?” the Other asked.

 

“Parts of it. The parts I got to share with Dedede,” Meta Knight said, “But I stayed with Nightmare for so long. So much longer than I should have. Even after I found Galaxia, I still chose him over her. She showed me everything he’d done, things I didn’t even remember because I was too young, and I _still_ chose him. He taught me to fear her, so I did.”

 

“Sometimes, it’s hard for victims to leave their abusers.”

 

“What about you?”

 

The Other’s eyes shifted green. “I…I received more attention than his other creations. He adored me and treated me very well. I was his prized champion, but the more I killed for him, the more I questioned him. And one day, I thought there must be another way. I thought there must surely be others willing to fight him, if _someone_ would just try, so I did. I was right. Eventually, others rose against him and formed the Galaxy Soldier Army. I found Galaxia then. Or perhaps she found me. You know how that is.”

 

“Yes,” Meta Knight said, touching her hilt.

 

“Of course, after I defied him, he never spoke to me. He just killed everyone I ever loved,” the Other said. “I don’t know what he would’ve done, if he’d caught me.”

 

There was an awkward silence, finally broken by Meta Knight’s tired laugh. “My Nightmare wouldn’t leave me alone,” Meta Knight said. “When he came to conquer Pop Star, he suggested Dedede hand me over; he said he’d be more merciful.”

 

“And he refused?”

 

Meta Knight smiled. “It was very colorful.”

 

“He’s a good man. A good king,” the Other said. “I can see why you love him. My king is not so…kind as yours.”

 

“He can be,” Meta Knight said. “My lord wasn’t always such a good king either. He once stole all the food in Dreamland; he did that right after defeating Nightmare.”

 

“And what did you do?”

 

Meta Knight took a deep breath. “I…I rebelled,” he said. “Kirby stopped me, and after that, Dedede exiled me. For a while, anyway. He wanted me back, though, so when he asked, I returned.”

 

“He really loves you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“And you return those affections, don’t you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“But you refuse to act upon them,” the Other said. “That seems very foolish, my friend.”

 

“You must know that any relationship I have ends in death and heartbreak, and besides, I can’t give him what he needs. I can’t give him children or the legacy he deserves.”

 

“How absurd. You’ll outlive him; that means you can _write_ his legacy,” the Other said. “You can ensure that King Dedede of Dreamland is remembered for the rest of time.”

 

Meta Knight sighed. His double made a valid point, and Meta Knight…Meta Knight couldn’t help but remember the way he’d felt when _his_ Dedede stood before him. He couldn’t help but remembering how much he’d appreciated it when Dedede checked on him in the infirmary. Or how his insides seemed to fizz when he thought of being in a relationship with Dedede. And wouldn’t it be so nice to be introduced as Dedede’s _partner_? Of being—really—absolutely equal in every way without having to worry about their duties as lord and knight? And it would end the guilty ache that Meta Knight felt for refusing Dedede the one thing he wanted. And the sharp pang of longing Meta Knight couldn't shake would finally fade. “I do want him,” Meta Knight said. “I want to be everything for him. Anything he wants me to be, but…”

 

“I had a friend,” the Other said, “Well, he was much _more_ than a friend, or he would’ve been. I wanted him to be. And my greatest regret is never taking that step. I haven’t loved anyone else since, and I feel like I’ve really missed out on that. You’ll have thousands of years to overcome any heartbreak that might come; you’ll be able to say you tried. But if you never let anyone love you or allow yourself to return that love…you’ll always regret it. You’ll always think about how you could’ve done it differently.”

 

“I’ll make a deal with you,” Meta Knight said. “If you agree to give your Dedede a chance and...and the waddle dee, I promise to…try this out with mine.”

 

"Why is the waddle dee important?"

 

Meta Knight hummed. "He  _is_ the one who started this whole mess. He happened to make a wish on a falling star, and it happened to be a lucky one. He was also...very nice to me," Meta Knight said. "He brought meals to me when  I was searching for my way home."

 

"I see. I haven't spoken to him, but I'll find him later. Our waddle dees are quite unlike those of your world, but if you think there's some potential there, perhaps, it's worth looking into. And I shall give His Highness a chance. I expect you to uphold your end of the bargain.”

 

"Fair enough."

 

Meta Knight returned his attention to Kirby and his newfound friends. “Shouldn’t you be in bed still?” the Other asked.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Meta Knight saw the Other’s eyes turn pink. What did that mean? “Don’t tell my liege,” Meta Knight said. “He’ll smother me with affection and threaten to take me to that…quack.”

 

“Dr. Yabui?”

 

“Right. I’ll have to thank Magolor for resetting the bones in my wings. I was half-conscious at the time, but I’m fairly sure Dr. Yabui said something about knives and alcohol.”

 

The Other chuckled, and Meta Knight narrowed his eyes. Something was…off about the situation. “Why are you so—”

 

"Behind you."

 

He spun around, and Dedede was just _there_ , right in front of him. The Other Dedede and Bandanna Dee flanked him, both looking very amused about what was about to happen. “How long have you been there?” Meta Knight asked.

 

“ _Don’t tell my liege_ ,” Dedede replied, smiling darkly. “I swear, Mety Knight. Do I gotta tie you to the bed? You’re s’posed to be restin’!

 

“I’ll help with that,” the Other Dedede said.

 

Meta Knight stared at them. They were _plotting together_? This was a nightmare. “Good,” Dedede said, “Cause lemme tell you, he’s small, but he’s a force to be reckoned with when he don’t wanna do somethin’.”

 

“I’m fine, Sire,” Meta Knight said.

 

“Maybe Dr. What’s-His-Face—”

 

Meta Knight took a step back. “I’m not setting foot in the same building as him!”

 

“—can get Mety Knight some sort o’ seductive,” Dedede concluded.

 

“ _Sedative_ , Sire,” Bandanna Dee supplied, stifling laughter.

 

“What’d I say?” Dedede asked, confused.

 

Meta Knight’s double failed to muffle his laughter; Meta Knight gave him a fierce glare. “I’m glad everyone enjoys my misery so much,” Meta Knight said.

 

“That’s how y’know we love ya,” Dedede said, patting Meta Knight’s head. “But really. C’mon an’ get back to bed. Even Mags says you need rest.”

 

“Magolor isn’t a doctor.”

 

“Would ya rather go see the doctor?” the Other Dedede asked. “He can check ya for cavities while you’re there! He likes drillin’!”

 

Meta Knight blanched at the thought of someone _drilling_ him, and with a start, he realized that he hadn’t thought about Haltmann Works since Nightmare’s defeat. An entire week. He’d managed an entire week. “I think it’s in your best interest to return to bed, my friend,” the Other replied, amused. “Besides, I have a promise to keep, if you recall.”

 

The Other stepped past him and stood beside his Dedede. “Wha’ promise?” Dedede asked.

 

“You must’ve missed that part,” Meta Knight replied, striding to his Dedede. “I can return to bed on my own, but I’m sure you’ll insist on escorting me.”

 

“Damn straight,” Dedede replied.

 

The Pengu patted Meta Knight’s head and set off towards the infirmary, Meta Knight and Bandanna Dee following in his wake. Meta Knight considered darting off as a joke, but he really was quite tired. A bit of rest might do him good. 

 

* * *

 

 

Two days later, they returned to their own dimension. It was good to be home and in his own room. Meta Knight had just finished polishing his armor and Galaxia; Galaxia didn’t really need typical sword upkeep, but she appreciated it all the same. It was night, and the moon hung in the sky, full and beautiful. In spite of his best efforts, Meta Knight’s gaze kept drifting to the door. His liege had yet to make an appearance, having evidently decided to end their sleepovers. It made sense; in their absence, the waddle dees had finished repairing Dedede’s apartments. Still…

 

Meta Knight closed his eyes and sighed. His wings and back ached. It might've been nice to have someone pet on him. Just for a while. Not that he'd ever admit  _that_ aloud.

 

There was a knock at his door. Meta Knight’s heart jumped with joy and relief, but the euphoria quickly faded. Dedede would never knock. “Come in,” Meta Knight said.

 

Bandanna Dee entered, a small pot of salve held in one paw. “Good evening, Sir Knight. I got this from one of the forest dees. I thought it might help with some of the soreness.”

 

“How thoughtful,” Meta Knight said.

 

The waddle dee crossed the room and dabbed his paw into the salve. It smelled like mint and was cold and gentle when Bandanna Dee pressed it against Meta Knight’s wings. “Better, Sir?” Bandanna Dee asked.

 

“Yes, thank you,” Meta Knight replied, closing his eyes. “I must’ve done something truly extraordinary in another life to deserve someone like you.”

 

Bandanna Dee chuckled. “I think you’ve done some extraordinary things in this one, Sir.”

 

Meta Knight hummed and said nothing further, content to let the silence grow. Bandanna Dee’s paws were so gentle, and the knight’s aches were slowly numbed. He was half-asleep when Bandanna Dee cleared his throat. “Meta Knight.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“The Great King is alone in his chambers.”

 

“Oh. He’s not joining me tonight?”

 

“I suspect he was hoping _you_ would join _him_ ,” Bandanna Dee replied.

 

“And are you all right with that?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“I know you love him,” Meta Knight said. “More than anyone.”

 

“I love you, too, silly knight,” Bandanna Dee replied, closing the salve and shyly stroking where Meta Knight’s wings met his back. “If you want him, go for it. I do love the Great King, but I also love you. I couldn’t even imagine telling you not to follow your heart, and neither of you are going to throw me out in the cold if you’re together.”

 

The waddle dee hopped from the bed and offered Meta Knight an encouraging nod. “I’m going to do it,” Meta Knight said.

 

“I’ll walk with you,” the waddle dee offered.

 

Indeed, he did. They walked in silence together, until they reached Dedede’s room. Without preamble, Bandanna Dee opened the door. “Good luck, Sir Knight,” the waddle dee said.

 

He needed it. Meta Knight had never been in a relationship in his entire life. His anxiety increased when he entered, and Dedede lay on his bed, one paw propping up his cheek. The Pengu was reading a book and promptly tossed it across the room when he noticed Meta Knight. “Ah, my favoritest pet knight’s come to visit little ole me,” Dedede said, his relieved smile betraying his teasing tone.

 

Meta Knight’s throat felt thick. He scrambled for something romantic to say, something unambiguous, but all his words fell away. “Good evening, my liege,” he said, trying to sound vaguely like he had romantic intentions.

 

Maybe it sounded seductive. Meta Knight knew he had a pleasant voice, after all. “D’you have a cold?” Dedede asked. “Yer voice sounds different. You ain’t _another_ Meta Knight, is ya?”

 

 _Good job, Meta Knight,_ he thought.

 

He wasn’t good at being sultry. It was a miracle that Dedede even found him attractive. “Dedede,” he said, “I…I don’t want to marry you or break my vows of chastity.”

 

“Okay,” Dedede said, with a grin. “Glad we’re establishin’ that again, Mety Knight. You ain’t been gone _that_ long; you know. I still remember all the boundaries.”

 

Meta Knight took Dedede’s paw too jerkily for the gesture to be very romantic. “Do you remember the night I pledged myself to you?”

 

“Like…the time you became my knight, or that time when we were kids an’ we made that blood pact to be bestest friends?”

 

“The former, but I’m impressed you remember the latter.”

 

Dedede snorted. “How could I forget? Mom was so ‘orrified an’ grossed out! She never could stand that sight o’ blood!”

 

“It wasn’t my fault,” Meta Knight said. “Nightmare told me to get _all_ my agreements in blood.”

 

“Weirdo. How’d ‘e end up with a kid like _you_?”

 

“We’re getting off-topic.”

 

“Right, right. The night you swore to serve my glorious self. I ain’t ever gonna forget that,” Dedede said.

 

“Right. I swore to protect and serve you, given that you fulfilled certain responsibilities and promises.”

 

Guilt flashed across Dedede’s face. “Yeah, I know.”

 

Meta Knight frowned. That wasn’t the direction he’d wanted the conversation to go. “I’d like to amend those,” Meta Knight said.

 

“You ain’t leavin,’ are you?” Dedede asked, genuine fear flashing in his eyes.

 

“Oh. Oh, no, never!”

 

Meta Knight had _really_ botched this. It’d have worked better if he’d just _said_ what he wanted instead of trying to be suave and smooth about it. Dedede sighed in relief. “Okay,” the king said, “But Meta, if you’re unha—”

 

“I want to be your boyfriend!”

 

Meta Knight cringed at how sudden and _awful_ that sounded, but Dedede’s face lit up like Meta Knight had just announced that Dedede had received a century’s supply of lollipops. “Boyfriend,” Dedede said. “You ain’t kiddin’? You mean one word, like? Like partner? Or romantic…uh, person?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Dedede practically _leapt_ from his bed, so he could abruptly pick Meta Knight off the ground and hug him. Meta Knight huffed, as Dedede’s blue feathers filled his vision. “You could’ve let me take off my armor first,” Meta Knight said.

 

“No, no, no! Leave it on! We gotta tell everybody! I _love_ my cute, little boyfriend!”

 

There went any hope of them having a quiet evening in. Meta Knight huffed, so Dedede didn’t suspect that Meta Knight’s insides were fluttering and doing strange things. Then, he relaxed and leaned back into Dedede’s embrace. In spite of Meta Knight’s reservations, this felt…right. Yes. Meta Knight liked this very much.

 


End file.
